Highschool DXD: the crimson dragonborn emperor
by Beowolf 43
Summary: I who shall awaken, am the warrior who is slaying the Draconic God of domination and holds the truth of the king up High. I who guard the infinite hopes and unbreakable dreams as I walk the path of the legends, I shall once again become the Crimson King of dragons and I shall guide you to the path of Heaven to the great Crimson halls of Valor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: farewell to home, welcome to destiny

The Dragonborn pov.

The fight was going as well as it could be expected. Gormlaeth, hakon, the old man, (not his name, just what everyone calls him) the battle has been raging for hours. As I waited for the beast to return, I thought of all the crazy things that have been happening to me. First I'm about to be executed for simply crossing the border into Skyrim. Then out of nowhere a legend from my childhood swoops down from the sky to lay Siege upon the world.

Dragons have returned.

So after a series of Misadventures traveling the country, exploring ancient ruins, meaning up with the mercenary company the companions, joining a college of Mages, and become the leader of one of the most successful Thief guilds, then after the emperor Titus mede II was killed, I was crowned the new emperor of the Empire. Finally I must slay the Dragon God of apocalypse. It's been an exciting year so far. Just as my thoughts rested the battle resumed, a black dragon launched over a nearby mountain it laughed at us.

{ **Hahaha...Pathetic jore, you cannot slay me. I am Alduin the world eater}** the large black dragon cried to the world...well in this case the afterlife. The beast was twice the size of a normal dragon, it's wingspan was at least fifty feet in length. Two horns grew out of the back of its head. It's blood red eyes containing nothing but rage and hate for the world itself.

Alduin the world eater, the dragon of the end times. Most would find his presence horrifying, and rightly so. But not me, I am the Dragonborn, Dovakiin, the Dragon of the north, and I shall kill Alduin and save my friends. Pulling out Aurels bow, I noched a sunhallowed arrow, praying that this worked I fired the missile. Alduin dodged to the left, and he gloated almost instantly { **hahaha Meye Dovahkiin, you missed, did you think that would work**?} I smirk at the flying iguana, I then said. " so you think Alduin."

The arrow pearced the sun. The ball of Athereal energy pulses, and soon rays of light rain down upon Sovangarde. Alduin, not realizing the danger stayed airborn, big mistake. He received ten beams of sunlight in under a second. He roared his pain and idignation to the world, not wasting time I targeted him and shout.

 _ **" Jore. Zah, frul."**_ The dragon rend shout hits home, he crashed to the ground in a large heap. Not wasting time I pulled out my sword, a dragon bone blade color black, with crimson on the edges, with the swords name eched into the blade in the Dragons letters. A black Dimond in the center of the pommel and a red one in the middle of the crossgard.

The sword held the name of Dovazebrom. It translates to Dragon of the North in the language of the dragons.

This sword was special to me, not only was it the finest sword I ever forged, but I used a special scroll that allowed me to have three enchantments on the weapon. The first made it deadly to both dragon's and undead. The later if not strong enough they explode after a single wound. The second allowed for the blade to deal a massive amount of elemental damage, any one I chose. The third wasn't combat oriented, it made it so I can never lose the sword, if I drooped it in battle, or anything of the sort. The blade and it's sheath return to me.

All in all the blade far surpassed, Eorland gray-maine, the man said as much when I forged the blade at the sky-forge. He said the blade felt as if blessed by the gods themselves.

I charged the dragon that was slowly coming around. I lept on top of the beast grabbing a neck spike on the way up. I stabbed and slashed, but the sword couldn't pearce his hide. He finally shook the Dragon rend off. Bracing for him trying to take off into the air, I roll under him and jab Dovazebrom under his mouth. The sword pearced it's target. Alduin let out a cry of anguish as his body glowed. With a menacing growl Alduin looked at me with contempt his words. { **Arkay take you Dovakiin. You may have slain me, but you shall not revel in your victory! Giuer. Melas. Foare!}**

Cast-out.

Banished.

Adrift.

The horror of the situation crossed my mind, he is trying to banish me from this plane of existence. I had no time to run, no time to dodge, no time to do anything. The others saw my look. They tried to reach me, but I could feel myself begin to fade.

I call to hakon. " promise me, promise me you'll tell the storm cloaks and the empire to call a treaty! The only way to fight the Thalmor I'd if we are united!"

Before I could hear his answer, both me and Alduin explode. The last thing I saw was a gold dragon smiling at me.

Then I new nothing.

Atheries the palace of Akatosh.

Funny, I never expected an eternity in a void to feel like I'm lying down on a floor. I didn't feel like I was trapt in one eather. A voice speaks, one full of humor and a small amount of annoyance.

" well, do you plan on getting up, or are you going to sleep on my floor all day?"

Reacting on instinct I lept to my feet, made to grab my sword, but a look at who was talking froze my body. The being in front if me was obviously not human. The shear power he had rolling off him attested to that. He was doned in intrecit golden armor. His pouldrens showed ancient Nordic runes. His hair matched his armor gold flowed down his shoulders. His eyes were black with eight white dots around a slitted pupil. Smiling at my astonished face. He coungerd a chair out of the wall, obviously this creature is ether a god or a Daedric prince. In either case I must not anger him. After all I don't want to be a stain on the wall.

" no need to be scared dragonborn. I did save you from Alduins final curse after all." He stated calmly, as if he was trying not to startle me. Instead of answering him look around the room. The place reminds me of the blue palace in Solitude. Resting my head in my hands I took a minute to calm down. I looked at the strange man and said " thank you for saving me, but who are you?" The man just frowned at me and started crying weardly, like small rivers falling from his eyes.

It kinda creeped me out.

" really, I know we never spoke before but a child should know his own father!" He hid his face in his arms as his tears created a fountain effect. Wait...father?

The answer hit like a flying Dova, I kneeled on to my knees, and bowed, in the traditional Manor of the Nords.

" my lord Akatosh, I am not worthy." I speak with reverence in my tone. Here stood a god, a king, and the most powerful Dragon of all time. I can't believe that he is in front of me. The only thought in my head is 'by Talos, I hope I live, the last time a divine wanted to meet me...' The world will be a better place if that event never comes to light, although lady Kynereath said I wasn't to blame for it. Still, what happens in Whiterun, stays in Whiterun.

He snapped out of it in under a second, his face became serious and grim. He said

" You should know, that as a result of my eldest son's shout, you can't return to Skyrim anymore. You are effectively banished from Nurn. I'm sorry Dovakiin."

His voice showed sinsirity. But his words only brought a cold, horrible feeling over my heart. 'Vilkas, Farkas, Aela, Serana, Brinyolf, vex, everyone...dammit, DAMMMIT!' I grabbed my head as the tears flowed. I may have saved them, but I still lost them. I lost the only home I have. My family, the only good thing I have in my life, gone.

"...is there no way for me to return my lord?" I asked nervously.

" no my son, Alduins final curse has cut your very existence from Skyrim. However, there is something I can do." My hope went up at his words, what did he mean by that I wonder.

" lord Akatosh, what do you mean by that?" I asked hopefully.

He smiled, a smile that only a father has for his child. Unconsciously I smile back. He then said " You may not be able to return to Skyrim, but there are other worlds. As a reward for stopping Alduin, I shall send you to another world. It is one i created long ago, they currently think im dead. Only the seraphim called Michael knows my name. So just call me god over there. I can give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends before you leave. Just tell me what to say, and I shall tell them."

I had to smile at his words, I might not be able to go home, but at least I'm not stuck in an eturnal void. And as it sounded there were things beyond natural there as well. Well it won't be boring at least.

A question poped into my head. And I voiced my inquiry " mlord, is there anything about this world I should know?"

He raised an eyebrow, but then realization crossed his face. He then slapped his face. He then said " I'm an idiot, I completely forgot about that. yes there is something you should know about the new world. I can only send your soul, powers, and some of your things."

I was confused, if he couldn't send my body, then how in the name of lord Hircne was I going to actually be alive. But before I could voice my question he continued.

" If your wondering what I meant by that it's simple. I can't transport the living between realities. But I can transport your soul. You will effectively be reborn as a new person.

You will lose your memories of your current life. But only until you awekan your powers. Speaking of, when you remember them you will have your current skill level as well. You can still shout, and use your magic as well. Your skill with a sword and other weapons may need to be sharpened but they will still be useful to you.

As for your equipment, I can only transport three weapons and a suit of armor that's it."

I nodded my head, it made sense after all. If you can't send a human body, then you probably will have trouble sending any form of phisical matter. Akatosh then put his hand on my shoulder, it suprised me a little. But it was a welcome one. I placed mine on top of his. I then said

" Well, I guess this is goodbye...father. just tell them I'm sorry I couldn't come home."

He was suprised I called him father, but he nodded at my favor. He smiled again and said

" okay, I'm going to send you to the world now. Try not to die, and if you ever need me, shout my name. I will come if I can."

A pale white light engulfed me, I felt myself , fall asleep due to how safe it felt.

My new life starts now.

Kuoh Academy- Issei Hyoudou. day of his date. Issei pov.

I can't believe it, I have date! A normal unimportant guy like me. I mean, I may not be super perverted like Matsuda and Motohama but, and that isn't to say I'm not perverted at all. I just keep a lid on it like every other dude. Unlike the afore mentioned perverts.

But girls never really noticed me before. Well I can't really say that, but they only wanted to be friends.

In any case, I can't wait. I'm all dressed up in a black long sleeve dress shirt. Grey jeens, red running shoes and made sure to have my wallet on hand. I headed out the door, and made my way to the train station. The date wasn't until 11:00 am so I had ten minutes to wait. On my way to the station I passed a cute girl handing out flyers, not trying to be rude I took one when she offered one, without looking I placed it in my pocket.

I began to think about the dream I had last 's been like this since my birthday a month ago, every night I dream of a far off land, full of fantasy creatures like dragons, spriggons, a type of zombie called a Dragur and even cat and lizard people.

The dream last night was I was In some kinda afterlife, I was fighting a huge black dragon, then a guy in golden armor started crying and called me his son. I can't remember the rest but I feel like it's importent.

I see my date walk around the corner, she looks beautiful. Her raven hair went down to her waist. Her eyes shade of light red, almost pink but not quite. She was wearing a white blouse with a blue skirt that went to her knees. Her name was Yuma Amono, and she was the first girl I ever had a date with.

My head started to hurt, badly. I had flashes of my dreams, of a redheaded woman in a hunters outfit. A pale woman with fiery red eyes, and a girl with honey color skin and a smile that you just knew meant trouble for everyone involved.

Other things apeard the images came faster and faster until a voice spoke in my head.

'It is time to awaken Dovakiin, the world needs you, she needs you'

My mind clears, I...remember, I remember everything.

I am Dovakiin, Dovazebrom, and I remember it all.

" Um...issei? You okay?" Yuma asked with a small frown, I had to smile at her cute expression. Even if my memories are back, I'm not going to go and ditch a girl on a date. That is just wrong.

"I'm fine Yuma, it's just your so stunning that I lost focus for a minute there." I scratched the back of my head with a cheeky smile on my face. Rule one: always complament a girls looks.

She smiled at me, and said

" flattery will get you nowhere, but feel free to try." I had to suppress a chuckle at her remark. This girl actually had a sense of humor. that is rare.

" well princess, shall we go?" I bow at my hips In a Knightley Manor and held my hand out to her.

She qwirked a brow at me and said. " a princess am I, I thought I said flattery won't get you anywhere?"

I smile and said " it's only flattery if you don't mean your words."

Her face gained a faint rosy hue, as she grabbed my hand and we started walking. We walked for a few minutes, I had planned this date, but now that my memories are back I think a little rearrangement is in order.

five hours later-Yuma' s pov

Honestly this date was the most fun I had in my life, he was sweet, kind, compassionate and above all, he only had eyes for me. During the date the waitress tried flirting with him, he didn't even seem to care. He only paid attention to me. He did dissappear for a good five minutes when we were in a department store, but before I could even wonder where he was he suprised me from behind. He said he went to the bathroom but the twinkle in his eyes said otherwise.

After that we were attacked by a bunch of thugs, they tried to get me to go with them. Stupid humens. Before they could actually touch me Issei planted his foot into the leaders face, then began to sistematically tear them all apart.

After a good two minutes they were all knocked out, and the cops came to get them on a sexual harassment charge. Issei walked over to me, placed his hand gently on my cheek and asked me if I was okay with concern obvious in both his voice and expression.

Nobody had ever tried to protect me, I never needed it. When I said I could defend myself his response was " trust me, some of the woman I know could singlehandedly wipe out thirty Marshal arts masters in half the time it takes to check your watch, but just because you can defend yourself, doesn't mean I can't protect you, after all, a man must defend the ones he loves."

My heart went into overdrive at those words, that was the first time anybody had ever said they loved me.

In any case it was perfect, and that was the worst part. The fact I have to kill him is tearing me up inside, on one hand I have my orders, on the other he was the first one to show me any love, even if this was only the second time we met the love and care for me just rolled off him.

It was so unfair. As we entered the park the sun was setting. Well I better just get it over with, then I can cry it out.

Life is so unfair.

••••••••••••••••••••

Issei pov.

I was wondering how Yuma was liking the date so far. I knew I haven't had a date in this world, but some of the ones I had in Skyrim where the best. So far I have taken her shopping, went to the amusement park, even the movies. And showed her that i can kick ass. Now the sun was setting, the perfect time for the grand reveal.

" Yuma, I have something for you. Close your eyes." I asked her. She seemed skeptical but complied.

I walked up to her and slid on the gift. As I pulled away she opened her eyes, I smiled and said " look down."

She did and gasped. She was now wearing the necklace I created from a chunk of iron I found in a alleyway. It was shaped like the symbol of the dragonborn. (Symbol of skyrim) it was gold, with clear dimonds for the eyes. It was connected to a scaled chain.

Thank Lady Mara for Alteration magic.

I gently placed my hands on her cheeks and placed a kiss on her forhead. I pulled back to see her eyes wide and her face a new shade of red. I then said " if you ever need me Yuma, focus on the pendent and I'll always be able to save you."

She tried to make a coherent sentence, unfortunately she just kept stamering. I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from laughing my ass off at her.

As the sun finally fell below the horizon she started to cry, and this made me confused. Did I do something wrong? I hope not. I hate to make women cry. I grab hold of her and give her a hug. I wisper to her " it's okay Yuma, I'm hear for you."

If anything her tears sped up, I could finally make sense of her words. "Why...why of all the people I have to kill, did it have to be the only good one I ever met?"

Okay wasn't expecting that.

Before I could say anything. My built in danger alarm went into turbo. I pulled Yuma and myself out of the way. A bolt of solid light was where we stood not even a second ago. A man in a black trenchcoat wearing a fedora with black feathered wings on his back came out of the sky. He spoke

" Raynare, why haven't you killed this kid yet, getting soft on me?"

His words seemed to make Yuma/Raynare mad. She put her hands on her hips and pouted. She then said " well sorry that I finally found a good man, and he's the one I'm supposed to kill Donshaneek."

Huh... even in this world, everyone wants to kill me.

The newly named Donshaneek began to laugh mockingly at her, he then said " oh that's rich, but even so you have a job. Finish him now." But before they could say or do anything I spoke

" Sorry but, I'm not dying today."

I focus my energy into my lungs, let the power flow into my words. For the first time in fifteen years, I speak in the language of Dragons.

" Fus, Ro Dah!" The familiar Shockwave that results from my words is a welcome sight. The shout slams into the Fallen angel in the sky. He is then knocked to the ground. Before he can get up I then shout

" Wuld!" I appear next to him, catching both him and Raynare off gard. I coat my hands in a sparks spell, and proceed to smash his face in. Its a trick I created to combat stronger monsters when you don't have a weapon.

He managed to dodge my followup attack. He puts some distance between us, he glares at me and said " well, well not bad for a novice kid. But unfortunately for you, you have to die." Before I could say anything my chest started to feel numb. In fact my whole lower body was.

I look down to see a green spear of light pearcing my chest. I turn around to see another person with raven wings. It was a blond hair girl, about twelve in a Gothic loli dress. She then said " You should be thankful a made it quick. But if you want to blame anyone for your death, then blame God for giving you that Sacred gear." Sacred gear? God? *sigh* it's times like this that I knew about the supernatural before today.

As my vision fades, Raynare walked to me, her face sad, tears already falling down her countanence. (Face) I tried to smile, I started to fall to the ground, as I laid there she knelt down beside me. She said

" I may have been ordered to kill you, but know that I never wanted this to happen. I will always remember you, Issei." She kissed me on the lips, it was brief, but you could still feel the love and sorrow. She and her companies left then, they all flew into the starry night.

'Hehehe... even in this world I have the worst luck, my first date, and I die. He thought but still, if I was givin one last chance, I would make it count. Unknowingly the peace of paper in my pocket started to glow.

A red summoning circle manafests on the ground. A beautiful woman rises out of it. She looked about one year older than me, her skin was pale, but not unnaturally so. She had waist length crimson hair, blueish green eyes, and a very difiend figure. All in all I thought lady Bellona had dicieded to visit me.

"Well they sirtently made a mess out of you." Her voice, was like lady Nocturnals, sweet, inviting, caressing your ear with temtation. The voice of a being of the darker part of reality.

" I can see that you want to live, so... I'll save you. From now on, live for my sake." She smiled at me, a smile that even if I could barley see it was one that I knew I would try to make her smile it as many times as possible.

A red glow covered me, as I finally passed out from the pain. I hear a deep Draconic voice,

(So, my new parter has the body of a devil, but the soul of a Dragon? This should be interesting.)

Chapter end.

POV .


	2. A strange, wonderful day

**An: all conversation with Dragons or the Thu'um will be bold, also for any words of power I do not know I shall simply use bold as well.**

 **June 18/2017. This story is currently on Wattpad, I am the real writer for this fic so please no messages about it being on both sites**

 **Issei pov.**

They say when you wake up after a near death experience, you usually appreciate life more.

I am not one of those people.

The only thing we agree upon is the near death experience part. Stirring from my sleep, I wake up in my bed, it was a basic full size bed. My room wasn't really small or to large. Few posters, a Xbox one (or Japanese version) and a 30 inch tv. Tha basics you know. But honestly I don't spend mutch time home these days, see my father was transfered in work, so for the next two years I'm alone in the house, and it can get kinda lonely.

As I went to get up I felt a weight on my chest, and my left leg as well. I look over there and quickly look away, blushing furiously.

The Crimson haired girl from last night was in my bed. And she was completely naked. She had her head laying on my bare chest. Her deep Crimson hair cascaded over the covers, her ample bosom pressed firmly on my left arm. As her legs were tangled with mine and her right arm was streached out over me hugging herself to me.

All in all, not a bad way to wake up.

Before I could do anything the girl next to me starts to shift, she then opens her eyes. She yawned cutely, and streached her arms over her head. Doing wonderful things to her breasts. She looked at me with a smile. She said

" good morning, how are you feeling?" I raised my eyebrow, but my reply wasn't sarcastic.

" about as well as you could expect. It's not the first time I have slept off a mortal wound, but it is the first one that involved a beautiful woman with me when I woke up." She smiled at the complament, it was obvious she liked the praise to her natural beauty. I then continued my words

" now to the matter at hand, who are you? Why are you in bed? And for the love of Talos why are we both naked!" My embarrassment took over at the end of the sentence. I may have slept with women before, but all the hormones of being a teenager again is messing with me.

 _'Dam you puberty!'_

She just looked down at her boobs, she then said " well to answer your questions in order, 1) I am Rias Gremory, and I am a Devil." She spoke with utter confidence in her words. And as proof she manifested a pair of bat - like wings on her back.

'Well, this is interesting. I thought. 'So the people yesterday were fallen angels after all. In eather case I need to tred carefully with her. She may have saved my life but I don't know what she wants.'

"The answer to your second and third questions is that after I revived you yesterday, I had to heal your body. The best method of healing you involved skin on skin contact, so the best way was to sleep next to you in the nude." She stated matter of factly. Almost as if she had given this talk before.

I nodded my head, it made sense that if she could heal people by having contact with there skin, the best way to do it would be this way. But my mind snapped to a realization of one of the things she said, I then ask. " Sorry for all of the questions but, what do you mean by revived me?"

She seemed to get a little uncomfortable with the question, but she answered honestly

" I'm afraid I wasn't able to save your life yesterday. By the time I got there you were dead. But I was able to reincarnate you as a Devil."

She said a little timidly, it was rather cute. I smiled at her, hey I wanted another chance right? Well at least this way I won't be so rusty with my powers. I said

" relax Rias, I'm not mad. I'm going to make a guess that the strange person standing at the corner of the station handing out flyers yesterday worked for you?" Seeing her nod I continue " well then my next guess is that it was a summoning circle? " again she nods.

" and it activated when my blood touched the paper, causing it to react with my thoughts, thus summoning you to grant me a wish?"

She just stared at me, she said. " how do you know all this? Granted the information isn't really classified. But most people don't look this stuff up now a days."

I respond " true, but do you honestly think you and the Fallen angels yesterday were my first taste of the supernatural?" The waiting response to my statement was as expected. She raised her eyebrows, and held a skeptical visage about her.

Before she could say something I said " thank you Rias, you have completed my wish for another chance at life. If you don't mind, can you tell me the price for my wish is?"

My statement made her flinch a bit. She looked down with a guilty expression. This did not inspire confidence in me. She took a deep breath, and released it in a quick burst. " The price for a new life as a Devil. Is that you must serve the one who reincarnated you. I'm sorry."

...well shit. But maybe it won't be so bad, I mean in one day of getting my powers back I'm killed due to me not paying attention. If this works like I think it does then I'll be able to get back in shape. Nodding to myself I grab Rias by her chin, and I had her face me.

I said " I may have not chosen this Rias, but honestly it's not the first time I have served someone. As long as you promise me you won't harm innocent people, or anything of the sort, I'll serve you."

She seemed suprised, but not even three seconds later she smiled like a child at Christmas.

" Understood, and just so you know most of the things about Devils sacrificing children and the like is mostly superstition. In fact there are laws against such things." She stated matter of factly.

She then got off my bed, once again streached out her arms and walked over to my desk. Which apparently is where she left her clothes last night. As she began to dress herself, my mind wandered to my other life. All the adventures, all my friends, it was a good life. But I can't let the past control my future.

Rias snapped me out of my thoughts by waving her hand in my face. She said " You okay? "

She seemed worried about me, which is something I wasn't used to in a Master, servent relationship. Usually the Master just lords over the servent, even if the Master was a nice one. I should know after all before I went to Skyrim I was forced into servetude by a noble in the white-gold tower.

" I'm fine Rias, just remembered I'm hungry." Ironically my stomach decided to shout it's displeasure about being empty. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. She just giggled at me. I told her to go down stairs so I could take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later I am in my kitchen making a quick batch of eggs, bacon and toast. We both ate at a semi-fast pace considering school was a twenty minute walk from my house, witch starts in twenty-five minutes. So we need to haul ass.

By the time we got to school we had ten minutes to get to class. But our entrance was funny. Everyone was standing there looking shocked to see Rias and me walking together. Most of the girls were saying stuff like

"Eeeeh?! Why would Rias-onee-sama walk to school with that idiot that hangs out with those perverts!"

"I'm not to sure about him being a pervert, but I hear he was one of the best in the kendo club until he quit last year."

"Really? I thought he was in the Karate club?"

"That was only until about a week ago."

As you can see it was more gossip than anything. But for the boys...

" DIE BASTERD! !"

"Hyoudou, I'll kill you!"

I turned to the voices that shouted for my death (not the first time) to find both Matsuda and Motohama charging to punch me.

Reacting on my old instinct I duct under Matsuda's right hook, and pulled him into the path of Motohama's right jab. The result was both ending up in a heap in front of me.

Both pulled themselves together. While all the other students started to mumbling and muttering about me. I just looked at the idiots and said " You should know that next time I'll do more than stop your attacks."

With that said I got Rias an headed into the school. Before we parted ways she said " I will send someone to bring you to the club room during lunch. Please be ready for an introduction. Well see ya later. " She then left, heading to her own class. Her beautiful crimson hair flowing down her back and a rather seductive sway in her hips.

I shook my head clear of those thoughts, but another one was

Huuuugh... what is with me falling for redheads? First Aela now Rias.

Timeskip to lunch

History just ended, with all the knowledge I remember from my time in Skyrim this class became even more boring, in fact most of the things in school seem more mundane than usual.

A comotion came from the door, all the girls were crowding the person that walked in. I could tell by the Aura that the person wasn't human, most likely the person Rias had sent to fech me. Out of the throng of girls came the boy everyone called the prince of Kuoh Academy - Kiba Yuuto.

The boy was about my current age, he was blond, had a kind face and a slight feminine build, all in all the classic pretty boy.

As he neard me he said " good morning Issei, president Rias asked me to bring you to the club room for introductions. " I said nothing, I just stood up and followed him out of the room. As we exited the main school building we began to head to the old school building. I said.

" well, I can see that you guys have a good strategical veiw, after all if your HQ isn't in plain veiw than its harder to be discovered by the normal students. "

Kiba smiled as he nodded at me. We entered the building and went up the stairs to a room on the third floor.

He opened the door and walked in, I followed close behind.

Inside were three people, one was Rias, the second one was another girl that stood next to her. She was about the same age as Rias, with raven hair that was tied into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon high in the back, her face was what most could consider the perfect Japanese beauty.

The high cheek bones, the unblemished skin, and the calm Arua she seemed to release. Her physical atributes were also something to admire, large breasts, mile long legs, slender waist and wide hips. The perverted duo would have already passed out from blood loss.

The last person in the room was also female, she was short, almost like a 13 year old. But if she was in highschool she must be at least 15. She had white hair, and hazel eyes, her face was cute in a stoic way. In her lap was a bag of sweets. In fact she reminded me of a cat.

I remember there names, the brunette is Akeno Himejima, and the small one is Koneko Toujou. Both of them are very popular in this school, if my memory serves me right both Rias and Akeno are called 'the two great ladys of Kuoh Academy. While Koneko is the unofficial school mascot.

And by the feel of the room, all of them aren't human. The room looked like an old-fashioned Victorian living room. The chalkboard in the back of the room had a magic formula with strange runes, in the middle was a symbol.

Before I could ask about it Rias said " welcome back Kiba, thank you for bringing Issei here." Kiba just nodded and sat in one of the signal chairs. The only open seat was next to Koneko, as she sat on the couch. As I sat down she moved her bag of sweets over to the other side of her.

Understanding what she thought I said " don't worry Koneko, I don't really eat sweets. " She seemed to calm down, even though she has a nutrel look on her face she is just too cute.

Unconsciously I reach over and started to pet her head. Within a second her face went from stoic to happy as she started to pur and leaned into my hand.

Cat like indeed.

" Ara ara, usually Koneko doesn't open up so much to strangers, I wonder what makes you so special. " Akeno said as she handed Rias and the others a cup of tea.

When she offered me a cup I just shook my head. I could never drink the stuff, I guess my Nord blood didn't forget that even if my mind did. When she asked I said " Sorry Akeno, but tea doesn't agree with my digestive system. But if you have it I'd like a glass of water." She nodded and grabbed me a glass.

" here you go." She said. I smiled and said " thank you Akeno. " After she sat down next to Rias opposite of me and Koneko, Rias asked me

" so Issei, you said this morning that yesterday wasn't your first encounter with the supernatural? What did you actually mean by that?"

I thought of what to tell her, so I decided to give her half the story.

" I was traveling around Norway with my family one summer, seeing as my... father was going to be transfered there soon. "

She picked up on how I hesitated with calling my human father as such. I'm not sure why I did ether to be honest. Maybe I'm a little screwed up in my head from memory overload.

" well in one of the small villages in the area we stayed in, there was a legand. That once when the land was known by another name, dragon's ruled the world, they were said to be fragments of a long forgotten Pantheon of gods.

The chief god if I am correct. Akatosh, the dragon of time. Was the father of the dragons. His eldest son, Alduin. Took the world as his birthright, but he was too arrogant in his views of mankind. He misled his people, after generations of abuse the Nords of Skyrim. (The name of the people and the land respectably) formed a rebellion against there masters.

It was mellennia after his supposed defeat that he returned, and in a last ditch effort to save the world. Akatosh bestowed one mortal with a gift..."

As I looked at there faces, I noticed there rapt attention. They were on the edge of there seats. The most suprising being Rias herself. She had stars in her eyes and the expression of a kid does when they see there favorite superhero in a live action play. All in all she was adorable, although I didn't think she noticed how she was acting.

In any case I continued with my story. " well as I was saying, Akatosh gave a chosen mortal the soul and blood of a dragon. The person could not only speak in the language of Dragons, which if one was of certain blood, the language alows the speaker to bend the world to there could say three words and blast a mountain to dust, or kill an army of thousands with not but a whisper.

Hell, according to the legend the Dragons could revive other dead dragon's with there shouts. Well in any case the Dragonborn went to the Nordic afterlife in pursuit of Alduin, as he had traveled there to consume the souls of the dead. They clashed, they fought sword vs claw, Voice vs Voice. And in the end the Dragonborn gave his life to end Alduins reign of evil once and for all. "

They all looked at me, but Akeno was the first to speak . " so that's it?" I just smiled and said " not by a long shot. The real ending of the story is that Akatosh saved the dragonborn from Alduins final curse, but he was doomed to never walk the world again. So he asked his father to bless a certain artifact of his, his sword. Which was named after another Title of his. Dragon of the north.

With all his knowledge and skills, and powers, even his dragon blood and soul. He had it placed in his tomb, even if his body wasn't placed there it was the most well guarded tomb in the land. Well while my family was in that village I fell into a sink hole. And guess what I found? " a look of understanding crossed there faces. As they sat there I pulled at my magic, a white mist type of fog appeard in my hand. As I cast my spell, my sword fades into my hand.

" This is Dovahsebrom, and it is a blade that is hard pressed to find an equal. " I said as I showed them my blade. Kiba in particular showed a great intrest in the sword.

" This blade was Forged from the bones and scales of a legandary Dragon, Solakahnir. The only dragon to ever come close to the power of Alduin or Akatosh himself. This blade was blessed to control the elements, and be deadly to dragons and it will cause a devil serious pain. It can also channel my magic into it to unleash a powerful blast of pure destruction as we-. " before I could continue though Rias tackled me as she hugged me tightly. She began to gush about how happy she was about making me her servant.

Her expression of pure joy and happiness were so beautiful, even if she was a devil I thought of her as a angel. But I probably shouldn't say that to her out loud. But either way she was quickly becoming someone I cared about. Also the way she was laying on top of me was doing both wonderful and terrifing things to a certain part of my body.

 _...Dam you puberty!_ ( I need to stop saying that)

" Okay, okay Rias I think we get it, could you please get off me?" I asked while blushing slightly.

She seemed to snap out of la-la land as she looked at me, then to how she was sitting on me. Her cheeks were tinted light pink when she said " oh sorry Issei. " She didn't sound sorry though. If anything she sounded like vex does when she found a guy she wanted to bed.

Trust me when I say that is a **SCARY** thing.

She got off me and went back to her seat. The others were doing there best to not laugh at me, but they failed. So I decided to get back on topic. " so, any questions about my powers? " Koneko was the first to speak " what can that... shouting thing you do, do exactly? "

That was probably the first time I've heard her speak the entire time I've been here. I just smile mischievously and said _ **" Fiem, zi gron."**_ My body started to glow, and I turned blue as I became Eathereal. The others were dumbstruck as I walked to the door and out the room without opening it. As I walked back into the I turned back to normal as I sat down on the couch.

" anything else?" I said with a smug grin. Kiba was the one to answer. " you said that you found his sword in the tomb, did you find anything else? " He raised a good point, did I still have my other weapons or my armor?

Another spell came to mind, and my hand was covered in a blue mist. As I cast the spell, my favorite bow popped into my hand. I smiled as I held my father's bow to bear.

" This Kiba, is the bow of Auri-EL. The Human form of Akatosh. This bow when used causes extreme damage to any undead such as zombies, vampires and things of that sort. And if you used one of these arrows" I pulled out a sunhallowed arrow from nowhere. " to shoot at the sun, the effect it would cause would rain down holy light on any the user considered an enemy. " I noticed the shivers that went down there spines at the word Holy, but considering that there Devils I could understand.

I put the bow back into the pocket demension that my stuff apperantly was, and both my hand were shrouded in a crimson mist this time, when I cast the spell, a red energy glowed around me, after it settled down I saw I was wearing my old armor.

The chest piece was made of crimson dragon scales and ebony that mixed beautifully together, the shoulder pads were replaced with a black cloak that looked like the one from my Nightingale Armor. It was held on by two clasps ingraved with the dragon symbol of the Empire on the left and right pectoral muciles.

The hood was down and so was the face mask. The arms were covered in black cloth and dragon scales and ebony gauntlets with clawed nails for both better grip when climbing a building or clawing an enemy in a fight. The boots were made of the same material as the rest of the Armor. Last but not least was the shield mounted on my left arm, it was rather ornate, made out of dragon bone with carvings of the Dragonborn from Alduins Wall.

All in all the Armor would be right at home both on the fields of Battle and in court.

As the armor vanished with my dismissal I reached into the pocket demension once again and pulled out the last weapon I had. In my hands was a paired set of dragon bone daggers, both enchanted for chaos damage. And turn undead.

" and these twin blades, are fang, and talon. " I held the right one up then the left in order. " They both have the ability to cause either fire,cold, or electric damage to a target randomly when they cut them, as well as being extremely harmful to the undead. I mostly use them when stealth is in more demand then raw power of head on fighting. "

I put the daggers away and turn to Rias, she seemed suprised with what my options for combat and my equipment were, she then said " Issei, if you don't mind me asking, but if he left his soul in his blade and you have it now, then what happend to it?" I raised my eyebrow, I actually hadn't thought of that, how to lie, how to lie, oh I know.

"The simple answer Rias, is that his soul wouldn't have let me use his powers if there wasn't a connection between us in the first place. His soul, personality, and even mind were almost like mine in every way possible. So when I picked up the sword, our souls merged."

Everyone was stunned, and I couldn't blame them, In Tamrel the mere thought of two souls, one living and another dead merging into one like that was impossible to even comprehend. Akeno shakingly asked " what... exactly do you mean by that? "

I leaned forward, my eyes cold and my tone hollow I said " It means Akeno, that I have both the memories of myself, and the Dovahkiin in my head. That my body has subconsciously subpressed them until I was old enough and phisically strong enough to handle his powers.

It means that should I wish, I could use his twenty-five years worth of battle experience to literally rip apart an army should it threaten anything or anyone I hold dear to me." I smirked and then added lightly.

" It also means that I'm technically going through puberty a second time. " The group of Devils looked at me for a span of three-seconds before they all-minus Koneko- started to laugh slightly.

Rias seemed to realize that I changed the topic of discussion to one less serious, she then said " Well Issei, the thing is, if your powers were supressed then do you know why the Fallen Angels were after you? "

I shook my head and said " nope, not a clue. They said something about a, what did the blonde one say... oh sacred gear! Do you know what she was talking about? " She shared a look with the rest of the group, and they nodded. She was about to speak when a draconic voice beat her to it.

" I believe I can answer your question, partner. " as the voice spoke my left arm glowed, after the glow died down a red gauntlet was covering my left forarm. It was of the same design as the one my armor was, except it had a green jewel on the back of the hand and four yellow spikes on the sides. The voice spoke again, this time adressing us all.

" I am the Welsh Dragon. Draig, the red dragon Emperor! " The now identified Draig shouted proudly, I on the other hand, ( wasn't aiming for a pun there, and don't think it is funny myself ) was wondering how the fuck did a dragon get stuck in my hand of all places.

Draig then said " well, I never thought I'd ever have a partner that had the body of a Devil, yet the blood and soul of a dragon, let alone one who remembers the legands of Akatosh. This should definitely be interesting. "

I nodded and spoke the words of greeting. " Dreim, Yol Lok. It is a pleasure to meet you Draig, my human name is Issei Hyoudou, but my name in the Thu'um is Dov,Ah,Kiin." This seemed to suprise the dragon, but soon he started to laugh. " hahaha, now that is truly a rare thing, most Dragons today have completely forgotten about the Thu'um. Even the white one and I have forgotten our true names. And to hear you speak it as if it is your birth tounge is truly a novalty experience, i think we'll get along just fine. "

Third pov.

This is all just too much for Rias, the boy who she thought might have a sacred gear, who had summoned her when he was about to die, actually had powers from a lost Pantheon of gods, could speak a language that could potentially be able to destroy the city, and apparently held one of the thirteen longinus, and not only that but the Boosted gear?! The gauntlet that boosted the users power by double every ten seconds!

Rias began to wonder if this was a lucky find, or an omen of things to come. The odds were so beautifully impossible that it was histerical, no make that laughably insane. It had been an hour since that conversation with the Welsh Dragon. Draig seemed pretty down to earth to Rias, and he was easy to talk to. Although with his colaberation of Issei's story about his powers she knew that she would have to contact her older brother Sirzechs to gather information about them.

It was at that point that Akeno wispered to Rias that a stray Devil had been located, and the busty redhead let a predatory smile out.

If nothing else, she just found a good target for her stress.

CHAPTER END.


	3. Hunt the stray

Dedicated to Jaredswratz!

Issei pov.

When Rias said we were going Hunting, I had a Flashback to when Aela convinced me to hunt a Giant in only my loincloth. She had the same predatory smile and the scary eyes.

Honestly it looked like Aela was standing fucking behind her!

But when she said that we were going after a stray Devil, and after she explained what that was, we went to the warehouse we are currently creeping inside of. To be honest even if Rias didn't want me to fight so she could show me what Devils could do, I don't think I'd be of any use, at least not until I get back into shape.

The smell was the first thing that hit me, and it was one I was, unfortunately, well used to.

Death.

I said " The smell indicates that the dead have been here roughly around two to three days now, and going by my personal experience with horrifying monsters that can cause an have made an undead-Dragon throw up, I say that the stray already knows were here and is contemplating whether to eat us with soy sauce or possibly steak sauce."

Rias and the others were looking a little green, not that I could blame them but I have honestly just gotten used to this. I said " relax, if what I can feel about this thing is correct then you have nothing to worry about. " Rias nodded, but before she could say anything a dark, evil laugh came from down the hall we were in.

" I smell something, is it sweet, or maybe sour?" A woman in her mid twenties walked out of the shadows. She was topless, but the rest of her was still shrouded in shadow. Rias snapped to attention and said " stray Devil vizard, by the order of the great duke of Gremory you are found guilty of abandoning your master. Your sentence is death. " She spoke as proudly and as strongly as any Jarl of Skyrim would when issuing that same decree. In fact she reminded me of Elisif the fair in her ability and her caring nature.

Vizard simply laughed darkly, and began to walk out of the shadows. Her bottom half was not human at all, instead she looked like a centuar, but instead of a horse body, she had something like a lion, with a large vertical mouth filled with sharp teeth were her womanhood should be...

" I give a 7 for the weirdness, but a 3 for the scare factor. " I said with a dead stare, my voice completely monotone. The others just stared at me, even the monster in front of us was staring with an incredulous expression. I said " I have seen many things that would make that. " I pointed at the stray Devil. " look like a fluffy kitten cuddling with a puppy. I don't get scared anymore, the closest thing I have ever feared I literally toar the soul out of it. "

They continued to stare at me, it was honestly getting a little annoying. I said " are you all done staring? Or do you want to wait for the monster to get a sneak attack in? " At this point Vizard fired a beam of energy out of her Nipples...

Okay, even for me that is disturbing.

Kiba at this point dashed foward, his speed was comparable to me when I used whirlwind sprint. He dashed under the monster and used his own sword to slice it's legs. He did so for a good five minutes before he had to get out of the way of a stomp attack. And cut the front right leg across the calf.

" Kiba is a knight, his piece alows him to move at speeds beyond most supernatural beings. And his skills with a Sword are excillent." Rias said with small, satisfied smile. Vizard roared in pain, she charged at Koneko, obviously trying to take out the one that looked the weakest to her.

To bad she was completely wrong.

The little girl caught the giant leg that tried to crush her. In her monotone voice she said " Fly. " and proceeded to throw the monster across the warehouse.

Rias continued my apperant lesson " Koneko is a rook, they are the pinnacle of strength and defense. When it comes to brute force, there's none better. "

The Stray Devil landed with a thud. She tried to stand but the wounds on her legs were making it hard for her. Rias was to busy to see a shadow move and barrel tward her. Reacting without thought I dashed in between her and the incoming threat, the shadow turned out to be a giant scorpion tail, and I had it by the stinger. I had the apendage gripped tightly, I gathered my magic and sent bolts of Lightning into the stinger in my hands.

3rd pov

The shock sent the tail flying off from the rest of there opponent, who proceeded to scream in agony. Rias and the rest were staring at the newest addition to the peerage with wide eyes. Issei turned to Rias ,worry showed visibly on his face and in his voice. " Are you ok? " he asked as he held her hand and checked her over. She blushed a color close to her hair, nobody had ever talked to her like that, let alone jumped in front of an attack like he just did. " I - I'm fine... thank you Issei. " She muttered shyly.

" Ara, ara. It seems like our stray friend is going to need some punishment. " Akeno said in a sweet, yet completely horrifying tone, with a demonicly sweet smile on her face. Her school uniform had been replaced with a shrine maiden outfit with her Devils wings spread out behind her.

Rias snapped out of her embarrassment and began her explanation once more. " Akeno is the Queen, she is the strongest in terms of all rounded ability. She's also... " Her words were cut off by the sound of Thunder as Vizard was electrocuted by Akeno, who began to moan sexually. With each blast she moaned louder, her face flush, and holding her thighs together.

" The ultimate Sadist. " Rias finished speaking with a sweat drop, while Akeno licked her finger sensually. " Aaw, I'd hoped you'd last longer. "

Issei watched as the Vice-president of the occult reasurch club was still hot and bothered from her torture session. He asked " Is it wrong that I found that more sexy than scary? "

Akeno gave him a hot wink, and said " fufufu, did my little underclassmen enjoy the show? Well if you'd like I'd be happy to tie you up sometime. " Her words made most of the group uncomfortable, while Akeno normally only let her S-side out on an enemy. It was what she did when it was out that scared the crap out of them, but then again, that was Akeno for you.

Sweet to her freinds, Seductive dominatirix to everyone else.

Issei had other plans, he gave her a grin that was absolutely feral. " That sounds nice Akeno, and in return I can show you how a Dragonborn dominates both the battlefield and the bedroom. " He said the last line with a deep rumbling growl, his teeth bared and his eyes alight with challenge. He slapped her on the ass for good mesure.

This seemed to spur on the Priestess of Thunder, as she held her hand to her mouth and giggled. Kiba could be heard mumbling " oh god, there's two of them. " but the group just ignored him.

The Stray Devil let out a groan of pain, cetching the attention of the group. Rias walked over to the country fried stray. " Any last words? " She asked the half dead monster.

" kill me. " was the answer she got.

Rias nodded and said " very well, Checkmate. " a ball of Crimson energy formed over her shoulder and launched the monster into Oblivion.

Unfortunately there was no time to celebrate, as the group of Devils heard mock clapping from the front of the warehouse. They all turned to see a tall man dressed in a black business suite wearing a black trenchcoat with a fedora. Along with a small teenage blonde haired, blue eyed girl wearing a Gothic Lolita dress, the final member of the group was an older woman around twenty, she had blue hair with amber eyes. She was wearing a very revealing dress that excenuated her lovely curves. Issei let out a draconic growl as he recognized the very Fallen Angel that had been his killer. " You have a lot of nerve showing your faces here. " The man of the group, who was Donshaneek laughed.

" Oh, what this? That pathetic human that Raynare had fallen in love with is now a putrid Devil? And on top of that he's flirting with another woman, Oh how she is going to cry when we tell her! " He and his freinds started to laugh. Issei growled harder, and his sword appeard in his right hand. He held the blade in front of him. They didn't know why, but the Fallen all had a shiver run down there spines at the sight of the weapon.

Issei then said " I'm going to only ask once, Where. Is. She?! " His eyes were slowly changing from there warm brown to demonic red. His K-9's growing into fangs. His brown hair going spikier than normal.

Seemed his true inner dragon was waking up.

Donshaneek just laughed more, although the boys change of appearance was diconsurting, he knew that the boy wouldn't attack without orders from his master.

" I suggest you teach your servents to restrain themselves Lady Gremory, after all it wouldn't do for one of there mouths to write a check they can't cash. " He said snidly. Rias narrowed her eyes at the Fallen in the lead of the group. Rias knew that this group was responsible for Issei's death, but she also knew they couldn't fight them right now, while nobody was injured, they all were out of energy. Not only that, but if they were here on an official task from Grigori then it could cause a lot of backlash with the Fallen Angel leaders.

However, before she could say anything, Issei said " And idiotic crows like you should show respect to your betters. Especially when your rogue elements like yourselves. " The Fallen Angels were shocked that they had been outed about being rogue agents. Issei smirked at the look of shock on everyone's faces . " it was obvious from the way you acted, targeting me when Rias said earlier that your leader Azazel was more interested in studying Sacred Gears than anything. Then why would he order my death?

If he thought me a threat, then why wouldnt he try to recruit me first? So that leaves only two possibilities, one. Your working for a high ranking member of your government that's going behind Azazel's back, or two. Your not with Grigori in the first place. "

There faces was all the answer he needed. Smirking he said " I guess it's the former then? Well no matter, a friend of mine will help me get my answers " he took a deep breath, and Shouted "Dur, neh viir!" A purplish portal opened in between the two groups, a large grey dragon the size of the Stray Devil they had just killed materialized out of it and roared in joy for his freedom. Issei was both confused and happy to see that his freind from the soul carin was no longer looking like a zombie dragon. Now his scales were pristine and whole, he wasn't dripping slime from his body, and his wings were no longer hole ridden.

The legandary Dragon looked around, head tilted in obvious confusion when he rounded to see Issei with the sword of his old friend, the Dovahkiin. Eyes narrowed with anger he snarled " Jo're, where did you get that sword! Tell me or I will Tear your Soul from your pathetic Body!? " Issei stared at the now alive dragon for a good three seconds, wondering why he was a lot more hostile than normal. " Dreim, Yol Lok, Durnehviir. It has been awhile since I last summoned you hasn't it? "

The Dragon reeled back in shock, then narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He growled. " How you know me I do not know human, but the only mortal who may ever call me friend was killed when he Slayed Alduin! You cannot be the Dovahkiin! " The Gremory group who had heard the story earlier had remembered this part. While the Fallen angels were too scared of the power the dragon gave off, for God's sake it was almost twice what Azazel could do!

Issei raised a placating hand, he said " Ask me a question that only he would know, will that calm you? " The dragon mulled it over in his head for a minute. Not seeing a downside, he relented " fine mortal, but should you fail, I will eat you alive! " Seeing Issei nod Durnehviir asked " What, are the traditional words that the greybeards speak when they welcome the Dovahkiin? " The dragon was sure the boy in front of him would not know, even most dragon's didn't know the words. He only knew because of his occasional talk with Parthunax when the Dovahkiin would summon him for help with his Thu'um.

Issei stood up straight, his face stoic, and voice unusually solemn. " long has the Stormcrown languished, with no worthy brow to sit apon. With our breath we bestow it upon you, in the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor, and in the name of Atmora of old. You are Ysmir now, Dragon of the north, harken to it. " the words hit Durnehviir like a morning star to the sternum. The dragon actually gasped. Before bowing to Issei like one does there lord. " Dovahkiin! It's great that you live! " The Devils of Gremory group were flabbergasted, that little speach was all it took to practically reduce a dragon on the same level as a Maou to it's knees!? What did Issei do in his past life!?

Meanwhile the Fallen angels were trying to quietly leave, actually tip-toeing to make as little noise as possible.

To bad Karma is a Bitch

"Durnehviir, while I am glad to see you, I need you to restrain those three trying to flee behind you. " said people stopped stock still, before breaking into a run to the door. At least until Durnehviir swatted them with his tail, knocking them back into a wall.

Durnehviir looked to see the ones he had just knocked out, they all smelled of crows, and had a small, almost unoticeable amount of Akatosh's power. Witch must have made this world the other one his father had ruled. 'So they must be Fallen angels ' He thought to himself.

Issei walked up to Donshaneek and grabbed him by his trenchcoat. He pulled him up and slammed him into the wall, he leaned in close and snarled " I'm only going to ask you one more time you filthy slime ball. Where. Is. Raynare!? " The Fallen Angel in his grip weighed his options, on one hand, if he said anything about where his colleague, and by extension the former holy maiden they had recently secured, were right now. He would definitely be killed by Kokabiel, his boss.

On the other hand, the kid in front of him had summoned a Dragon that made said boss look like a new born. That same dragon was looking at him like a meal, and he'd rather at least have a head start on running away. " she's with an exiled nun that we had transfered to this town, there at the abandoned curch on the outskirts of the city. "

Issei stared impassively at his captive, staring into his very soul. He could see fear, not just of Durnehviir, but of someone else. 'Probably his boss' He thought to himself. He looked to Rias, and said " do you want me to let them go? " while he voiced his question, it was clear what answer he expected. While she was the owner of Kuoh town, she couldn't kill them as it would lead to complications with the Fallen Angel Faction.

" yes " was the reply he got, and the one he expected. He let the Fallen in his grasp go, and then the three booked it out like Molag Bal himself had shown up with a pair of latex gloves, a jar of lube,and a Very lecherous grin. ( Don't tell me that wasn't funny! )

Durnehviir was waiting for all the commotion to die down before he talked with his old friend, he had waited a long time, what's a few more minutes? Rias was also something that interested the Dragon, her looks could be compared to Debella, the red hair which matched Dovahkiin's armor perfectly. Her beautiful face was blank of any blemishes, her skin creamy and soft. Her curves were something he thought most of the female Adrea and Deadra would weep with envy over.

She even had his old friends sent. 'Perhaps she is his mate? about time the fool settled down. ' the former Guardian of the Soul Carin thought, seeing as his old friend never had much luck with women. Alea, Vex, even Serena. While the relationship between each had been good, it just never moved forward. Although not for lack of trying.

" Dovahkiin, would you be so kind as to tell me how you live? It has been a long time since we were told you died. " He asked the Dragon in human form. Issei nodded, and began to speak of what Akatosh had done, but altering the story to match up with what he had told the others. He then remembered something else.

" oh Durnehviir, there is another person you should meet. " Issei raised his arm and shouted " Boosted Gear, Go! " [Boost!] The gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor formed. " Durnehviir, this is Draig, the Welsh Dragon. Draig, this is Durnehviir, an old friend. " Durnehviir couldn't help but wonder if Issei had gone mad, that is until the thing actually spoke.

" So, your the Dragon that the Ideal Masters had tricked into servetude for eturnity in the Soul Carin. " The voice of a Dragon said as the jewel on the gauntlet shined in time with the words.

Durnehviir snorted, obviously trying not to take offense to the words. " I admit that we Dovah have terrible hindsight, and I am no exception. " Issei watched as the two conversed. Albeit in a rather unorthodox manner.

After a few minutes of this he had asked Rias if it was OK to go get Raynare. " Very well, you may go, but if she doesn't come back with you when you go get her. You will have to leave her alone. " Her words were unbendingly firm. He smiled as he said " Of course dear. " He gave her a wink before he disappeared in a whirlwind.

Rias was stuttering like a glitchy TV, blushing furiously. " Hahahaha... it has been a long time since I've seen him act like that. Hopefully you'll all do him some good, Akatosh knows the boy has no luck with women. " Durnehviir laughed. But that raised Kiba's attention. Considering the way he acted, you'd think he had more girlfriends then you could shake a stick at.

" I find it hard to believe that. " He said as much to the dragon in front of them. Said dragon looked at him and said " it's not as him not attracting a woman that's the problem, it's keeping them from leaving that is. " his words sent a very bad feeling down there spines.

" With every relationship that Dovahkiin has ever had, it always seems to fall apart because the girl wants children. " his words sent them all into a confused state, that wasn't what they thought he'd say. " if your wondering what I mean, it's simple. He is the Dragonborn, a figure of envy and power, he was targeted by his enemies to the point he wasn't even safe inside of a fortress. And his powers would pass on to his hatchlings, what does that tell you? " now lights of comprehension went off in there skulls. Rias said " oh he's... " She didn't want to actually say the words.

" afraid his children would have been kiddnapped or the mother slain during pregnancy, yes. " apperantly the dragon had no such problems. He smiled as he said " now that he doesn't have to worry about that, well, I wonder if he'll even let his mates out of the bedroom, Hahahaha "

They all blushed at the dragons perverted comment, that is until Akeno said " Wait, what do you mean by mates? Do you mean more than one?" Her question had the dragon stop his laughing. And regarded her with a large, vicious grin. " Young one, we dragons are beings of power, weather we wish it or not, people are drawn to us. Women especially. So, with a Devil, who has the soul, blood, and another soul of a Dragon in his body, which makes him ten times as strong as me. Do you think that only one girl will fall in love with him? And that is not even mentioning his personality. "

The group could attest to his caring personality, although Akeno and Rias for some reason felt a little spark of something. Well, Akeno was just having thought of Issei tied up on her bed, Rias on the other hand was hoping he might be the answer to her problem with a certain mangy bird.

Chapter End

Word count 3,600+.

That's what I call a good chapter everyone! See ya next time!


	4. reunions and meetings

**A.N**

 **thanks for the reviews everyone, some people have asked why I made Issei a devil, well simple answer is that I'm trying to stay true to cannon up to a certain point. then go AU full swing.**

It was close to midnight, and Issei knew he had to act fast, he pulled at his magic and began to channel his Dragon soul into his shout.

" **Wuld** , **Nah Kest**! " He whirlwind sprinted past most of the city making his way down past anything in his way. He jumped over a pair of parked Mitsubishi Lancer evolution XI as he hauled ass to the church before the Fallen could do anything with Raynare or the Nun they had captured. He duct under a steel girder when he used parkour to navigate a construction site. Climbing up he hopped building to building like a big cat on the prowl.

He began to think on how his life had changed so drastically in the span of a few days, but then again, after Helgen when he was ironically saved by the very dragon he was supposed to slay, well, here's the summary.

His life had gone from a sellsword looking for a fresh start. To the legandary Dragon Slayer, the Harbinger of the Companions of Jorvasker, the Archmage of the Collage of Winterhold, The leader of the Theives guild. And thane of all of Skyrim. It just proved he was as far from normal as you could possibly and _im_ possibly get.

He was the slayer of three of the worst threats to the world. Alduin, the bane of kings. Harkon, the vampire lord who thought to end the sun itself. Mirak, the first Dragonborn, the Dragon priest who had served the deadric prince of knowledge Hermaos Mora. Each had fell to his blade, yet each had tought him a lesson. With Harkon, it was that blindly following your own goals would only lead to your own death. He had chased the prophecy of the tyranny of the sun, to the point he had lost his wife and daughter. He had tried to kill his own daughter to succeed in his plans. Yet in the end, he was the one to die.

With Mirak it showed him just how far he could fall if he ever abused his powers as the Dovahkiin, the power to bend even Dragons to his will, was one that he truly dispized. But he knew that should he never use it, there would come a time he would regret it, so like his other shouts that were truly too powerful. He only used it in times of true need.

His battles with Alduin had tought him of the price of destiny, whether you embraced or rejected it. It would always claim you, he had tried to talk Alduin out of his quest for Armageddon. The only thing he had from _That_ conversation was a burn mark on his ass when the Giant lizard had set his backside ablaze.

Thank lady Kyne that skyrim had an abundance of snow...

His whole life had become a wild ride of chaos, but he wouldn't have changed that for the world. Alas, it seemed fate had declared that he wasn't meant for normal in any sense of the word.

He had been jumping over building after building for a good ten minutes in this state of melencholy until he landed in front of the old church. Issei walked up to the door and kicked it open.

 **[ You do know that's gonna attract a lot of unwanted attention right partner?** ] Ddraig said as his host walked past the broken windows and the destroyed cross as he made his way to search for his girlfriend... well sorta girlfriend.

" as long as I find her first, then I'll worry about the cannon fodder. " The reincarnated Dragon slayer of Skyrim said as he walked down the hall looking in room after room. Not seeing any other person he kept going room to room until he found an absolutely adorable sight.

Raynare was snuggling up with a young girl, her long hair was a shade of blonde that looked like it was kissed by the sun itself, the girl was about a head taller then Koneko, and had a modest body for one her age. The two were hugging each other as they slept, looking for all the world like a little sister had asked her big sister to sleep with her to keep the monsters away.

' _Ok, I'm not really big on the whole cute thing, but I gotta say that is adorable_ ' Issei thought to himself as he saw the two sleep peacefully. The Red Dragon Emperor sent his host the mental equivalent of a nod, then voiced his own thoughts.

 **[ Never underestimate the cuteness of two girls suggling, although the blonde girl seems to hold a rather large affinity for Dragons. ]** the two of them stared at the sight. The noise they made when they had nearly broken down the door had woken Raynare up, but the blonde girl was still asleep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, still not sure if she was awake or not. She looked around, thinking that Donahseek and the others were back. When she saw Issei her eyes popped wide open. She began to cry, tears of relief and joy flowed freely down her face as she tossed herself out of bed and into Issei's waiting arms.

She hugged him forcefully, afraid to let go. Issei held her closely, whispering to her that he'd never leave her alone. The moment felt like it lasted almost an eternity, the two of them had only one another within there thoughts. Issei was thinking about how much had he affected Raynare to make her miss him this much when she thought him dead. And how frightening it was that he couldn't bring himself to care, she was his, end of discussion.

Although if he was honest with himself, Vex, Aela and Serana were like this to him back in Skyrim before his relationship with each of them went south. he had always been a _bit_ overprotective and made sure every male within a mile of them knew in no uncertain terms that to touch them in any way meant your life was forfeit.

It was also unnerving that Rias and Akeno were getting to that level with him, though not as mutch as Raynare was right now. Still, he'd slaughter a thousand foes to keep the three of them safe.

Raynare was thinking much the same in regards to how fast her feeling for Issei developed, but then remembered that the teen she was hugging was the first to ever show her love.

He was the first to ever show her what it was like to be special to someone.

To make her feel cherished.

To not be alone.

The noise that they had made finally woke up the sleeping blonde. When she turned to see the woman that had taken her in when she was excommunicated from the church crying in the arms of a teenager her age, she was really confused. " Um. Raynare, who is that man? " she asked a little meekly.

The two broke apart, albeit reluctantly in the case of Raynare. She answered " This is Issei, the boy I told you about. " The Nun nodded she smiled at Issei as she said " oh, so your the boy Raynare told me about, it's nice to meet you. My name is Asia Argento. " She smiled brightly as her eyes sparkled with an innocence that He hadn't seen in a person ever.

Her expression was one he had seen only seen on the picture of Mara in Akatosh's temple when the god had him there after the battle of Sovangarde. The pure heart she held and the innocence were calling to him to take the girl and protect her against any threat.

 **[ See what I meant about a high affinity for Dragons partner?** ] Ddraig said as his host had to physically stop himself from glomping the blonde girl. Raynare noticed the way he was acting, and honestly felt slightly jealous. Her eye twitched as she spoke. " Issei, is something the matter? "

Said boy turned to her and shook his head, he said " No, I'm fine. She just has a ridiculously high affinity with Dragons that I'm kinda fighting the compulsion to glomp her. "

Both Raynare and Asia had confused looks when he said that, so he explained. " My sacred gear, along with my own powers are Dragon in origin, so I'm a dragon in all but form. If an actual Dragon was here then it would probably have her lying near it's belly scratching it and it would be purring like a giant cat. "

The explanation was apperantly not serious enough, as the two girls were giggling at the thought of a big bad Dragon purring like a big cat, kicking it's hind leg like an overgrown puppy.

When the two girls had finished there giggle fit, Issei said " Alright you two, we should get going before those other Fallen show up and I have to kick their Ass's. " Issei said as he walked over to the door. Raynare was in agreement, the others weren't really her friends per say, more like forced acquaintances. Donshaneek was certifiably batshit crazy. Kalawarner was a shallow person who never really got along with anyone in the group. Millet was just too whiny and always complained about everthing.

She would have left sooner if it weren't for Asia.

Asia herself was actually happy to leave as well, she had known about the ritual they would use to steal her Sacred Gear. (Twilight Healing) and was honestly glad that she wouldn't have to go to heaven so soon. She was also extremely happy about the prospect of becoming friends with Issei.

Seems that Affinity for Dragons went both ways...

He had them pack there belongings, which it turned out was not that much and they all walked back to his home. He opened the door to find the Occult Reasurch Club and Durnehviir, who was now the size of a German Shepherd, talking on his couch. Durnehviir was saying.

 **" It was around that time that Dovahkiin had slain the retch Harkon, a Vampire lord hell bent on turning the sun black, that he came to me and another Dragon, Parthunax to train with the ways of the Thu'um. we trained in seclusion atop the Monahven, or Mother wind, the tallest peak in Tamriel to master his voice. for months he trained, he gained power beyond most full Dovah. He could hold his ground against both of us going all out. but his next challenge awaited him when he finally disended from the mountain. Mirak, the first Dovahkiin. A foul betrayer whom had learned to bend the minds of even dragons to his twisted will. "** The group were sitting around the Dragon as he told stories of Issei's life, and from the looks on Kiba and Rias's faces he thought it must be interesting. He cut into the conversation at this point.

" and let me tell you all, the first time I saw that Monster in human skin, was the first time I had ever felt true fear. I was lucky he was arrogant enough to let me go, otherwise I'd be dead right now. " he said as a shudder ran down his back at the thought of his ex predecessor, and the lives the thrice dammed bastard had twisted under his Thrall.

Forget Harkon, _Mirak_ was truly a monster that lacked a soul.

The group turned to see me, Raynare and Asia walk in from the front door. While they knew what to expect, the same could not be said for the two girls who had just arrived. Raynare summoned a bolt of light while Asia duct behind her friend. Issei gently grabbed her hand and slowly lowered the weapon.

" Calm down Raynare, these are my friends. Rias saved my life after your old coworkers tried to kill me. " She hesitated for a second, but lowered her spear of light and allowed it to vanish. Issei smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, and whispered his thanks.

Rias had felt a tight spot in her chest at the show of affection. Not sure if it was because of her wanting a man to love her like that, or wishing she was the one on the receiving end of that kiss.

Akeno, dispite the small pang she felt, for the most part just did her usual giggle behind her hand way of showing she thought the sight was cute.

Kiba just smiled, thinking the new guy hadn't even been here one day, and the club was already more lively.

Koneko, didn't care one way or the other, she simply wished the newest member of the club the best.

Durnehviir, on the other hand, said. **" Hm, I thought the redhead woman was your mate, I mean she does smell like you. "** Issei went stiff, while Rias blushed. Issei, while cussing Durnehviir out like mad within the safety of his mind, slowly turned his head to looked at his girlfriend.

Raynare all too soon had a very dark aura around her, a jagged smile, the kind right at home on the faces of sadistic supervillans, and eyes that would be right at home on Alduin when he's pissed. She grabbed Issei by the shoulder and had another spear of light in her hand, this one oozing bloodlust.

 _Hell hath no Fury like a woman scorned, or in this case, a Yandere fallen angel that likes SM play._

" Issei darling, would you be kind enough to explain what the Dragon just said? " Her words came out in a sickly sweet tone that most men instinctualy knew ment. ' _Run your ass off if you want to still have your manhood_.'

It must say something horrifying about him when he was only slightly shaken by her tone.

" Well, when your friends stabbed me through the chest, Rias was kind enough to reincarnate me as a Devil, however the damage was too much to be fixed with just that. So she used a type of healing magic that requires body contact to heal me. " He said without pause or a any real expression on his face.

He did that so he wouldn't reveal the part about both of them being naked as the day they were born.

Raynare didn't let go, nor did she try to castrate him. After a minute she calmed down enough that she let out her breath and her spear once again disappeared. She said. " huuuuh, well I guess that's ok, but I don't want a repeat of it, do I make myself clear? " She said glaring at Rias, who stood up and glared right back.

" what I do with my servent is none of your business, especially when Issei was killed on orders from your boss. " She said with open hostility. Raynare flinched at the clear accusation. Issei stepped in between the two his face as cold as steel. His voice just as hard. " Both of you knock it off, Raynare, you need to understand that Rias is now the one in charge of me, so you need to learn to share. Rias, she didn't want to kill me, and she didn't kill me. End of discussion. "

The two girls continued to glare at each other, before the both huffed and turned there backs to each other. Durnehviir began to laugh at the situation his old friend had found himself in, it wasn't everyday a guy had two women, one a Devil and the other a Fallen Angel fighting over them.

" **It is truly amazing how much trouble you have with women Dovahkiin.** " Issei looked at his old friend and said

" I don't want to hear that from you, you perverted Dragon!! Your the reason they nearly came to blows. The only way this night could get anymore complicated would be if Akatosh decided to pop in. " Literally as the last word left his mouth a golden magic circle appeared in the corner of the room, the symbol was one of a cross with two dragon heads pointed inward.

Out of the circle came Akatosh, just as Issei had last seen him. On his back however, was a large duffle bag. Issei could only say. "... FUCK YOU MURPHY!? " He screamed to the Heavens, or more accurately his sealing, while flipping it the bird.

Akatosh frowned at the welcome, it seemed his son had less manners this time around, but was pleasently suprised to see Durnehviir looking less like a corpse this time around. " ah Durnehviir my son, it is good to see you out of that retched Soul Carin. "

The dragon bowed, and said with almost reverence. **" Drem Yol Lok, it is good to see you again Father. "** Issei, after recovering from Murphy being a Dick ( oh come on, you had to have seen that coming ) bowed along with the Dragon. The occult reasurch club sent a polite bow as well.

Issei said " Sorry for that father, it's been a long night. So, did you need something. "

Akatosh shook his head and said. " I just came by to tell you that my powers here have finally been restored. Stupid of me to let them get so rusty I know. But in any case I've some of your old things in the bag on my shoulder, figured that now that your a Devil you'll need them. "

Issei and the rest blanched at the fact he knew that. " Have you been spying on me? " Issei asked with a confused look about him. Akatosh shook his head and said " your my son Issei, when any of my children are close to death I'll feel it. "

He turned to Rias, who was startled slightly until Akatosh smiled. " I thank you Rias Gremory, for saving my child. While I don't hold Devils in much regard, I know your family takes care of there servents. As long as that holds true, you won't need to worry about me starting a war with your brother. "

While the words came out as kind, the threat was all too clear, you mess up, and Shit gonna hit the fan.

Issei was kinda embarrassed about his dad being this overprotective, especially since he was considered one of the greatest worriors in Tamrel before he fought Alduin. The he prossessed the latter half of his words.

" Rias, what dose my father mean by start a war with your brother? " Issei asked as he had a guess, but wanted an actual answer. It was Kiba who answered him. " Rias's brother holds the Title of Lucifer, he is one of the four Maou of the underworld. He has the nickname Crimson Satan. "

Issei for his part wasn't that suprised, although he could have gone without the joke Durnehviir then made. " **Hahahaha, first Serana is the daughter of a Vampire lord, now Rias is the little sister of Lucifer! Your love life is worse then a romance novel!? "** Durnehviir began to laugh deeply as he shook his head.

While most of the group laughed, except for Rias who was blushing, and Raynare who looked slightly pissed. Issei however just sat in the corner of the room, a dark cloud over him and rain falling on him. " Why, Why me? " Was all he kept saying.

The rest of them just agreed to ignore him for the time being, also to not ask where the hell did that rain cloud come from.

Probably better for there sanity that way.

Akatosh set the duffle bag down next to one of the arm chairs. He turned to Issei, who was still in the midst of his reality bending depression. He cleared his throat and said. " Issei, I'll be going home now, see you soon son. " and with that Akatosh left in a flash.

Issei turned to the group, his voice conveyed his exhaustion. " well, I think it's time I go to sleep. You guys can stay here or go home I don't care. Good night. " and with that he walked up the stairs, walked in front of his bed. And did a perfict face plant, already passed out.

 **10 days later, clubroom.**

Today the occult reasurch club was just relaxing in the comfort of the clubroom. Issei was sitting on the couch with Raynare on his left, Asia on his right, and oddly enough Koneko sitting on his lap. But when you factor in the fact she was getting her head petted by both him and Raynare, who had a weakness to anything remotely cute. It made sense. Kiba was sitting on the love seat directly across from them, while Rias and Akeno were by the desk.

A lot had changed in the club, for one today they three new members would be getting there Familiars. Yes you heard right, three. Raynare and Asia both joined Rias's peerage. How that came about, well let's see...

 **[ Flashback Balance Breaker!! ]**

It was the day after the battle with the stray Devil and his rescue of Raynare and Asia and boy, was Issei having a rough morning, first was having both Rias and Raynare sleeping next to him with Akeno sleeping on top of him. not a shred of clothes on any of them except his shorts. Well, that wasn't so bad. It was the fact they trashed his room when they woke up, all three still naked. Asia walked in on them in the middle of a pillow fight charged with magical energy. The poor Nun had taken a lighting enhanced feather stuffed pillow of DOOM to the face.

At that point the three had broken off there battle of slumber parties gone wild to try and help the innocent bystander that had become an unfortunate civilian casualty.

Issei had at that point snuck out of his room to take a shower, only to walk in on Kiba as he was undressing. After spending twenty minutes trying to clense the image of Kiba in nothing but his undies from his brain, with sadly no success. He decided to forgo the shower and get some breakfast.

Once in the kitchen he found out that during the night Durnehviir had emptied the fridge of food, along with the cabnets. While he could understand that him now being alive again after a good three thousand years would make him hungry as Hell, but don't eat all the food dammit!

So now here he was, no breakfast, no morning shower, and having to deal with Rias and Raynare taking shots at each other, all the while Akeno teasing both relentlessly.

So you can imagine when he walked into the club room to find Rias and Raynare in the middle of another argument he kinda lost what little patience he had left.

" FOR THE LOVE OF TALOS WILL YOU TWO STOP!!! " He screamed furiously, halting the two beautiful women in the middle of there argument and rattling the windows. They both turned to see Issei scowling at them with a giant tic mark on his head and a massive eye twitch.

He said " what are you two arguing about now? "

Rias spoke first. "It's simple Issei, while she may not be apart of the Fallen Angel Faction anymore. She cannot be allowed to stay in Kuoh city because it is my territory. Her presence could cause complications with the other peerage in the school. I cannot afford to cause problems like the ones we would have if she did something to antagonize them. "

Raynare glared at her as she said " and I don't want to leave you or Asia with this redheaded harpy. If you're staying then so am I! " they then devolved into another argument between the two. Issei thought it over and the medaforical light bulb went off. He whistled to get there attention.

He said. " Rias, how many evil pieces do you have left? " Both her and Raynare tilted there heads in confusion. But Rias answerd. " I have one rook, one knight, one bishop and three pawns. Why? " Issei smiled as he said. " Then would it be possible to make Raynare a devil? If her being a Fallen Angel is going to cause a problem then would making her part of your peerage solve it? "

The redhead smacked her forehead, nether of them had thought of that! It would solve her need of controlling the situation with the other peerage and she could add another member to her own.

Raynare was skeptical, she had been fighting against Devils and Angels for a very long time. While she loved Issei and thought of Asia as a little sister, she hated about half of the group her boyfriend belonged to. But still, if it ment she could stay with Issei, then she could hold the compulsion to commit bloody murder.

At least for now.

She turned to Rias, her face hardened. She said " I'll join your peerage, but I have conditions. " Naturally Rias raised an eyebrow to that, she said " oh, and what would those be? "

Raynare held up three fingers. " 1. If I need some privacy from the rest of the group, you won't bug me. 2. Keep your hands off my boyfriend. 3. Asia joins as well, both me and Issei would outlive her if she stayed human. " It was obvious that Rias would have a problem with at least one of them ( Read: #2). But (un?)fortunately Durnehviir popped in through the window.

He landed on the back of Rias's chair. He looked at the three of them, put the situation together almost immediately. **" Their _still_ fighting over this? i thought i told them dragons have more then one mate**.

The two girls continued to glare at each other, but Issei shook his head and let out a long suffering sigh. " I just want them to not kill each other, as long as they can do that, I don't give a shit. Plus Raynare and Rias seem to be really possessive Tsundere's."

That got a "HEY!" from both girls. But at this point he really just couldn't care.

 **[ Flashback end!! ]**

Issei pov.

The two new Devils had gotten used to the change fairly quickly. The fact that Raynare was originally a Fallen Angel meant she was used to her more...selfish side being what she used for her magic. She just now had a little unpleasant tingle when she used her holy light. Asia on the other hand, was still the same pure, devoute and innocent girl, she just came with cute bat wings now.

Also prone to getting Migraines the size of skyscrapers when she gets too flustered and prays...

I was just glad that Raynare wasn't fighting with Rias today, but I was beginning to wonder how long that would last.

The door to the clubroom opened to admit the Student Council. The lead girl was Sona Shitori, the student council president. She was a little peteit, but still was what you'd call an 'ice queen' kind of beautiful. The Vice-president Tsubaki Shinra, was someone who could compete with Akeno when it came to the calm and traditional feeling she seemed to give off.

Hopefully she wasn't also a Sadist with a massive fetish for electrocution...

The others were not people I recognized, but then again I never really paid attention to the student council even before I regained my memories of Skyrim. But from the presence they gave off, it was obvious they were the other peerage in the school.

Rias smiled as the student body president walked up to her desk. " Sona! To what do we owe the pleasure? " she seemed genuinely happy to see Sona. And from the way Sona was smiling, she must feel the same way.

Guess there friends or something.

Sona said " Hello Rias, we came to introduce my new Pawn. I also came to see your new pieces. Saji, introduce yourself. " The lone male of the student council nodded as he stepped forward. He bowed to us as he said. " My name is Genshirou Saji. I am the Pawn of Sona Sitri. It is a pleasure to meet you all. " He looked up, and whatever respect he might have earned from me was washed away when he looked at Asia with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

He almost teleported in front of her, grabbed her hands and began to shake them relentlessly. " and it's a great pleasure to meet such a cute blonde girl! If you like we coul- " Before he could even finish he looked behind him to see both a spear of Holy light near his crotch, as well as my own sword close to cutting his neck. " If you don't want to lose both of your heads, I suggest you go back to your group pervert! " Raynare practically growled out, she was really protective of Asia.

Although I don't have room to talk. In the past two weeks Asia had quickly fell into a place in my heart like the rest of the club.

I didn't say anything, I just glared right through to his soul. The fear in his eyes was satisfying on a rather disturbing level for me. But then he gulped and once again teleported behind Sona.

Rias began to laugh ackwardly, it's obvious that she could understand that we were protective of Asia, but then again this could be seen as a problem with Sona and her peerage. Sona on the other hand merely glanced at her servant then said " I apologize for Saji, he tends to not think when he sees a pretty girl for the first time. "

" As long as he keeps his hands to himself he won't lose them. " I said as I glared Bloody Murder at Saji. Who was still hiding behind Sona. Now that I had a good look at him, I could sense something inside him. I couldn't be sure, but I'm almost positive it was a Dragon..

 **[ ah, the boy contains a sacred gear. and one of Vitra's no less. no wonder you sense a dragon partner, the boy has one with a dragon king in it. although it seems he doesn't know it yet. ]** Ddraig said in my head, that actually made sense. He had part of a dragon's soul inside him so of course he'd feel like one.

In any case Rias asked us to introduce ourselves. I bowed and said " My name is Issei Hyoudou, I am the Red Dragon Emperor, I am Rias Gremory's Pawn, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. "

Asia bowed her head as she introduced herself, with Raynare quickly following suit. Although she lacked any enthusiasm whatsoever. Sona and her group returned our greetings. She said. By the way Rias, what are you up to? "

Rias said " we're going to see the familiar master tonight. Why, were you planing the same? " with her nod of confermation the two began to discuss how to settle this new development.

 **Next day. Tennis court.**

" I can't believe they wanted to settle it this way. " Raynare said as we watched Rias and Akeno face off against Sona and Tsubaki in a tennis match of all things. They were going back and forth, and all the while a group of normal students were cheering all four girls on.

Saji had a big ass sign to show his support for Sona. He kept screaming. " GO KAICHOU! YOU CAN DO IT! "

Well, someone has a crush...

Rias served, and Sona hit it back. But Akeno got it before it could reach past her.

" 15- 30. Occult Reasurch Club in lead. " The referee called.

Sona began her serve. " Shitori signature serve! " Rias called out. " Gremory return! " but at the last second the ball glowed blueish and swerved away from Rias's tennis racket. I groaned, just great, now there using magic. Now we'll never get a winner.

 **4 Hours later.**

" well, I hope you two are proud of yourselves, not only did you use magic in a silly game of Tennis, in front of normal Humens no less! You completely waisted an entire day doing it! If this is how two heiresses to high class families acts then I'm afraid how your parents behave! " I was lecturing both Sona and Rias for what they did. Both girls were sitting in Seiza ( traditional Japanese way of sitting in front of nobility, also used when being scolded. ) with there heads bowed low.

" We are very lucky that the students thought it was the ball that was magic, and not you two! I expected you two to solve this without letting any sort of petty rivalry get into this, but I guess I was wrong! " they kept bowing lower with each remark of there conduct.

After I finished giving them a lecture on using magic for cheating at a sports game. ( never thought I'd do that, ever ) we settled on deciding which group would go by a game of cards, Texas hold'em to be precise.

It was similar to one of the Tavern games I used to play back in Skyrim, although in Skyrim it was blocks of stone with carvings of animals, not pieces of cardboard with numbers.

When the issue of what to use as chips came up I had an answer.

" You know Rias, we could use these. " I pulled out a coin purse full of Seiptems. It appears that Akatosh had filled that Duffle bag with a lot of my stuff. I had several of my staffs, a few pieces of jewelry that I thought about giving to some of the girls, also an old enchanted sword for Kiba if he wants.

Although the Tardis bag can wait. It is time for poker night!

I had first deal.

" okay, we each start out with 100 coins. The ones marked with a 10. Are worth 10. The ones marked 50. Are worth 50. The ones marked 100. Are worth 100.( Think about it, if you carried around all those coins with them all being worth 1, your coin purse would burst before you reached 500) If you lose your coins, your teammates can't give you there's. Also no cheating or magic. If I see any your team is disqualified. Understood? " they all nodded as I began to deal out the cards. hours later everyone except me, Rias, Akeno, Saji, Sona and Tsubaki had lost all their chips.

it was my turn to deal again, so I shuffled the deck and dealt.

The three cards that we started with were the Queen of Hearts. 5 of clubs. and the 5 of spades.

Rias went first, she bet 20, Akeno called, Sona raised by twenty, Tsubaki and Saji mirrored her. I checked my own cards, and had to supress a smirk.

5 of dimonds and the Queen of clubs. " raise, 20. " with that the next card was flipped over. 10 of Hearts was revealed. Saji began to smirk, dude has no poker face what so ever. When it came around to him he went all in.

The idiot...

" All in. " I pushed all my coins into the middle. It appeared that Tsubaki and Sona had the same idea as Saji as they all went all in as well. Rias and Akeno backed out.

I flipped over the last card, and let out a bloodthirsty grin. Queen of Dimonds.

Saji flipped over his cards. Two tens. spades and clubs. Giving him a full house. Tens over fives. Sona showed she had two aces giving her two pair. Tsubaki showed the same, but she had kings instead of

Aces.

I smirked as I flipped over my cards. " two pair of three. Queens and Fives. I win! " the gobsmacked look they were giving me was so satisfying. Who knew my shitty luck with everything translated into great luck with gambling? ( Ever watch Naruto? There you go.)

With the student council president admitting defeat, and silently cursing me for my newly found gambling prowess. She and her peerage members left. Rias smiled as she said. " Issei, you really do have the Devils luck hehehehe. " She and Akeno giggled at the pun, and I kinda did too. " Trust me Rias, if I had known I had that kinda luck in my last life, I would've been even richer then now. " I paused and adopted a thinking pose.

" You know, I should probably sell some of those gold coins, there made of pure gold so they'd fetch a good price. " as I was contemplating selling my mountains of gold Rias brought the others back in. She snapped her fingers in front of my nose, trying to get my attention. " Issei, we need to get going, the forest is only open on a full moon. "

I nodded as the Gremory magic circle began to glow as we all stepped on it, I could only hope I didn't have to fight any of the creatures there.

I should've known better...

 **CHAPTER END**

 **(6,000 words) this story is doing so much better then my other one. And hey, if your interested in participating in a little contest for my story. Then pay attention.**

 **I'm going to open a poll. I'm looking for Two O.C. for this story, one guy, one girl. You can only enter one oc but if yours is chosen they get a position in the Gremory peerage! What they need is.**

 **Name.**

 **Gender.**

 **Magic if any.**

 **Race. Yokai, angel, devil. Ect**

 **Looks.**

 **Personality.**

 **Weapons if any.**

 **Sacred Gear, original or cannon dose not matter.**

 **Send a PM and I'll introduce them in a original story arc between the riser arc and Excalibur arc.**

 **Well, ja-ne!**


	5. Child of the Emperor

An. This has got to be the longest story I've ever done. And I'm kinda glad it is. This story has more reads that any of my old ones on my old account combined. So I'd like to say thank you to all who have voted for my story and who have been kind enough to read it, seriously, thank you!! Also, before we begin I'd like to do a recommendation. If you are ever on . look up the Author Third Fang. He has such a twisted sense of humor and is a good writer that it isn't possible to discribe in words. Read his works, Yet Again, With A Little Extra Help. see an alternate Naruto as he travels back in time with the help of the mysterious and more then a little insane Ghost, and his family of Multiverse traveling insane powerhouses, see the story unfold as we see the Naruto story gain something nobody ever expected.

Actual good writing HAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!

Ok, insanity aside, story time

[ Ddraig/ Albion talking. ] *

" Durnehviir / thu'um users talking. " *

" _DXD dragon talking._ " *

* imagine all words above Bold.

line break.

Issei pov.

The familiar forest.

As I came through the portal my breath was taken away by the forest around me. When you've camped out under the twin moons and the Aroras of Skyrim as many times as I have, respect for nature is something you quickly learn and value. The forest was a mix of pine and oak, almost a perfect blend of the two. The leaves were showing me that it was autumn. The leaves were golden, orange red, and a myriad of other colors. The moon larger then even Masser back in Tamriel. The forest was beautiful, it made me feel a sense of Meloncohly for my old home. Certain parts of Skyrim flashed through my mind, along with my old friends.

I shook my head to rid myself of the feelings. Rias began to lead us the where we were to meet the the Familiar tamer.

But, for the life of me, I wonder why I feel like something horrid is going to happen?

 **Two hours later.**

We've been walking around for a good three hours now, and aside from a baby black bird that took a shine to Raynare, we haven't had much luck finding any familiars. Also our guide was seriously starting to drive me up the wall. " Ooh! Look it's a Undine! See how she defends her territory from the other Spirit?! " The man who looked like a nock off Ash Ketchum pointed to a lake with two of the supposed cute water spirits fighting over the lake. When in actuality instead of the cute harmless spirits of water I had incounters with back in Tamrel when I was a child, two woman who could make the terminator look like a skinny nerd in high school were duking it out like pro wrestling legands.

The fact that if you didn't focus enough you couldn't even tell that they were women in the first place aside, we have been all over this forest and that was the closest we came to actually finding any familiars that Asia or myself actually liked.

And we were close to hurling when we first saw them.

" We haven't found anything in way of familiars for you two yet, usually it doesn't take this long. Hmm. " Rias said as she began to think about the fact that aside from the horror show we had just born witness to, we hadn't seen any familiars we liked.

Kiba, who had his usual polite smile and demenor said. " Well prez, you can't expect for the same results every time we come to this forest. I mean when I first came here we wandered a good two hours before I found my familiar. " Akeno and Koneko both nodded with the blonde Knight.

Our guide said. " Worry not Lady Gremory, we should be coming up on an area where most of the more rare familiars find there food, so we should be able to find a few good ones!! " this guy doesn't ever run out of energy dose he?

It was at this point I heard something say. ' ** _Help, please someone help me... '_** while the voice was faint I could tell it was young, almost like a four year olds.

And it was hurt.

Without thought I Shouted " **Wuld, Nah Kest!!!** " I began to sprint in the direction of the voice, and I could hear everybody call for me to wait. But some part of me told me if I did, then whoever that voice belonged to would not make it.

Within less then a minute I came across a small baby Dragon about the size of a Great Dane. The young one looked like a western Dragon, except it was covered in blood and cuts, with his left wing broken. The young one was surrounded by a group of big wolves that appeared to be made of Shadows. The lead one was clearly going in for the kill.

Like hell they are.

" **Yol, Tor Shul**!!! " My breath let loose a stream of white hot fire at the pack of Shades. Several on the side closest to me were completely charred while the ones closer to the center managed to back off. I sprinted in front of the little dragon, my Draconic instincts were taking hold once more as I let out a low, menacing growl. I ignited my hands with my fireball spell.

" You mongrels have exactly one second to leave before I turn you into cinders! " I snarled out as my magic went into overdrive. The flames shot out past my palms and cinged the grass on either side of the half dozen shades who began to back away. The leader of the group let out a short bark before they all turn tail and ran.

When they were gone I withdrew from my magic and turned toward the little dragon behind me. He began to slowly back up toward the tree he was in front of. I smiled when he began to growl in an attempt to sound intimidating. I said. " **Drem** , young one, I do not wish you harm. I am Dovahkiin, what is your name? "

The young Dragon just waited, as if he was staring at me like I was a mystery to him. He tentivly said. " ** _M-my name is. ... Drago_**. " I smiled and was about to speak when I heard the bushes from the detection I just came from rumble, and out came the rest of the group. Rias yelled. " Issei! Why did you run off like that!? " I just took a step to my left and pointed at Drago.

" that's why. " I spoke with a calm, even voice. everyone turned to where my hand was pointing to see the young injured Dragon lying on the ground behind me silently whimpering in pain, as well as see how bad he was hurt. Without any prompt Asia raced to the little dragon and began to use her Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing ] to start healing him. Rias walked over to me with Raynare quickly following suit. Although she seemed genuinely happy that I had saved the young Dragon behind me. I could tell I won't like the conversation that was about to happen.

" Issei, while I'm happy you saved the dragon, next time don't run off like that. This place is dangerous you know. " She said with a small smile and then walked over to Asia who had already finished helping Drago. Raynare said " You know your a handful right Issei? You run off without warning and scare us half to death then you pop up with something like this! " She sighed as she let a tired smile grace her lips. She kissed me on the cheek.

" But then again that's what I love about you. " I started to blush, it was the first time she had said that, come to think of it, she was the first girl to ever say that to me, with Aela we just kinda never said it. Vex was just a fling, well, a really long fling. And Serana... well that is way too complicated to talk about.

" T-Thanks Raynare. " I said sounding like a complete idiot. Seriously, I've slain monsters and fought gods and I still have trouble talking to girls when they say stuff like this?! What the fuck? But I'm getting off track here, Asia had finished healing Drago while Raynare succeeded with getting me to blush, and considering she was smiling and giggling at me right now just made it worse somehow.

Drago sat on his hind legs and said " **_My name is Drago, the red Judgementdragon. It's nice to meet you_**. " The little dragon bowed his head in greeting and was swarmed by a tryfecta of Rias, Asia, and Raynare who all squealed in glee and began to suffocate the poor thing. " SOOOO CUTE!!! " was the shared cry of the girls as they began to rub against the small dragon.

Said dragon was currently becoming redder and redder in the face from the attention. He looked like a puppy in the arms of a toddler, while he tolerated the experience, the look on his face clearly said he'd rather have a colanoscopy or something.

Raynare smiled as she was gingerly scratching Drago on the back of his neck. " He's soooo cute! I've never seen a dragon so small and cuddly before! " apperantly she said something taboo, for at that moment Drago hissed at her and tried to bite her hand. He lept out of there grasp when Rias and Asia both jumped back to avoid being bitten. Drago growled " **_Don't you dare call me that you stupid crow!?! I am the child of the Chaos Karma Dragon King, Tiamat and the red dragon Emperor Ddraig!!! do I look cuddly to you!?!_** " Everyone was struck speachless, sense when in the name of Akatosh did Ddraig have a kid!?! My Sacred Gear appeared faster then I thought possible. Ddraig spoke with all the emotion of a father who hadn't seen his child for years.

 **[ Drago, is... is that really you?]** when his voice was heard by the young dragon. Drago gasped and began to shed tears, he lept to his paws and barreled straight into me. With me on my now slightly tender ass, Drago was clenching the (Boosted Gear) with his head next to the green Jewel.

" **_Father! you're back, oh i never thought I'd see you again. mother will be so happy to see you... well unless she kills you._** " Just like that the happy moment was ruined as the very cold, unforgiving reality of his son's words reached Ddraig and myself. Tiamat, his mate, whom he hadn't seen sense his being sealed into my Sacred Gear, who raised there hatchling by herself...

" Oh, fuck me. " was what I said when I realized that while Ddraig was the one who committed the offense, I'd end up the one taking the ass whipping. After all, sense he had no phisical body, she would simply kill _Me_.

 **[ Well partner, sorry for getting you killed so soon, my bad. ]** His words brought a familiar sense of doom to me, with Ddraig saying I'm likely to die, when he knows just how strong I am... Well, shit.

" RAAAAAAAAGHHH " a roar that sounded like thunder echoed to the north. Drago returned the call, and the roar came again. Closer this time. The giant wing beats became audible, and within no time a Dragon larger then even Alduin soared above us. The dragon was of the western Europe looks. Similar to Drago, she, for I'm assuming this was his mother. she was a deep Azure, with some electric yellow on the spikes on her back. Her eyes were golden slits. Her head spikes pointed back to resemble devil horns like the pictures within the new testament. She reared her head back and roared. " RAAAAAAGGGHHHH " the rest of us were slowly backing up to the trees.

Me, not so much.

I reared my head back and cut loose.

" ROOOOOOOAOGGGH!!! " I roared to the Heavens above. While I don't have a Dragons body, I surely have ones voice My roar was one not of challenge, but one of warning. The message I gave was simple. attack and you'll regret it. She began to desend on the other side of the clearing, which she took up most of. When she touched down Drago bounded over to her like an energetic puppy, he nuzzled her front right leg. She glared at us, well mostly me, and said. " **_Well, what do we have here? Why would a Dragon walk in the Guise of a Devil_**? "

Tiamat's voice washed over me, her voice commanded both power and a nobility that was very common with Dragons. I could feel the reason she was considered powerful enough to be called a Dragon King. I stepped in front of Rias and the others. I held myself with confidence and said. " **Drem, Yol Lok.** My name is Issei Hyoudou. It is a pleasure to meet you, lady Tiamat. " I bowed my head in a sign of repect.

Drago sat down in between his mother's front legs. He nuged her getting her attention. When she looked down he said. " **_This boy saved me mother, I was Hunting for Dinner when a pack of Shades ambushed me. he even knows father!_** " I stiffened at the words, seeing as Tiamat snarled into my derection. I looked behind myself to tell Rias and the others to run, only to find them all behind the treeline.

Traitors, the lot of them.

" **_So, you know my good for nothing mate? I haven't seen him in over a thousand years. Not sense he was sealed along with Albion, where is he?_** " I just raised my left arm, the [Boosted Gear] still out. Ddraig spoke with trepidation clearly in his voice. **[ It, has been far too long Tiamat ]** The female Dragon King reared her head back in suprise, she clearly wasn't expecting to see Ddraig. Then she slowly, but surely gained an unpleasant twinkle in her yellow eyes. An unholy light of chaos and death that was far too similar to Alduin then I would have liked.

She didn't say a word, she just charged at me like a bull.

Needless to say, I ran like a bat out of Hell...

" **Wuld, Nah Kest!!!** " I charged, I hopped over her head with my increased speed and dashed into the forest directly behind her and Drago. She roared again and lept after me. I could tell she was much faster then you'd think, considering the trees she uprooted weren't slowing her down in the least.

But that was only a small observation, my main thought was...

" Oh Shit, oh shit OH SHIIIIIIIIT!!!!!! " Screaming like a banshee I ran for my life from the pissed off Dragon. For close to half an hour I jumped over a root, under a low hanging branch, and dodged Dragon fire repeating as nesisary. If your wondering why I just don't fight, the answer is simple. I don't know if I could stop her without killing her, let alone if I'd walk away whole. Plus she is Drago's mother and Ddraig's mate, so I'd rather not blow that bridge up.

It was close to the 45 min mark when I ran past the group of Shades like the ones from earlier. Barely sparing a back glance I could see Tiamat stop for less then a second to roast them alive. It did however buy me enough time to use something to even the playing feild.

" Sorry Ddraig, but I'm going to have to ruff your mate up a bit!! **Mul Qah Diiv!!** " My Shout had only just began to work when Ddraig shouted something himself.

 **[ Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker! ]**

.The Occult reasurch club were all floating above the path of destruction that Tiamat had left in her wake. Which when you consider who she is, and how big the forest is. It truly is impressive.

Rias led the group, her face set into worry along with everyone else. The only ones who looked slightly more worried then she did were Asia and Raynare. Asia looked close to tears while Raynare looked as if she was waiting to see if Issei was still alive before the water works came. Akeno and Koneko both seemed to be worried as well, but not to the extent as the other three Devil girls. Kiba was currently holding two swords, one had the ability to assist Devils with flying for long periods of time while the other was Incase any flying predators decided to try and make a meal out of them.

The Ash Ketchum knockoff was currently flying away at mach 3 speed... real brave that one. ( Note the sarcasm )

They could see Tiamat stop gutting the forest and set something ablaze. But it was shortly after that the group could hear Issei shout.

" **Mul, Qah Diiv!!!** " But that wasn't the only shout heared.

 **[ Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker! ]**

A giant red light engulfed the area derectally in front of Tiamat. The light began to shift and dance like crimson fire. The light reached up until it touched the sky, the group of Devils, Tiamat and even the creatures of the forest around them could only stare at the beautiful flames. As the flames reached there apex however, there was another Shout. But this one, it wasn't one voice...

It was two.

 **[" Slen, Tiid Vo!! " ]**

The flames became more chaotic, there colors changing from solid Crimson to a miryad of red, orange, yellow and everything in between. A primal roar, one that caused even Tiamat, the chaos Karma Dragon King, to feel the shivering of there spines. As the flames finally began to die, a pair of red wings as tall as the flames once were appeared on the sides of the inferno.

Before anybody could even guess what was going on, the wings flapped once, and with the Malestrom of wind they generated the flames that hid the body of whatever the creature was were extinguished. Although Rias, Asia Akeno and Raynare all had a pretty good guess as to what it was, and they were not disappointed.

A great, Magnificent Red Western Dragon, one that towered over Tiamat roared to the Heavens above. The Dragon stood on all fours it's front legs powerful, spikes on its joints, shoulders, even a row along its spine to around half way down it's tail. Several spikes, including the two on the back of its head were a goldish color. It's eyes were a glowing green.

Asia, the sweet hearted girl she was. Was the first to notice the armor clad worrior atop the Dragons head. " Everyone look, I think that's Issei on the Dragons head! " the rest turned to see Asia had spoken the truth. Standing on the head of the Great Drake was Issei, clad in his Armor, with Dovahsebrom held in one hand and a ball of lightning in the other.

His eyes were closed, but he opened them to show his eyes were now red slits radiating power. The Dragon roared once more, but this time with words.

 **[Resurrection of the Welsh Dragon Emperor!!!]** with that Issei moved into action. He lept off the top of the Dragons head and unfurled a pair of wings almost identical to the ones the now identified Ddraig had resting against his back. He glided close to the rest of his friends.

As soon as he was off it's head, Ddraig charged Tiamat. They went tumbling as Ddraig slammed into the Chaos Karma Dragon. The two roaring and snapping at each other all the while.

Rias started to talk, until Issei cut her off.

" Iss- " " Not the time Rias, we need to leave Now!! " He flew passed her, grabbing her hand as he did so, and proceeded to somehow grab the entire club before he shouted. " **Wuld, Nah Kest!!!** " It seemed the shout was more effective in air then he thought, because while the trail of destruction left in Tiamat's wake took 45 minutes to make at him running, yet less then 1 minute in air.

Issei had them all land in what was left of the clearing. He folded his Wings back into his body before he turned to the rest. " We should be safe here, those two are not going to be in the mood to hold back on the destruction for awhile. " He said without any real expression. Although the nervous glances in the derection they came from whenever there was a loud roar or a rather severe aftershock from the two dragons trying to tear each other apart. He looked almost as worried as when he saved Rias from the suprise attack that Stray Devil tried to land.

Issei turned to the group, he said. " Well, anybody know what we should do now? "

Rias spoke first. " Just What happened back there Issei? I mean, how could Ddraig even leave your [ Boosted Gear ]. I thought he didn't have a body anymore! " the Slayer of Alduin paused for a moment before he took a deep breath and said. " To be honest Rias, I have absolutely no idea how that happened. One moment I'm preparing to use one of my more powerful Shouts, the next Ddraig shouted something like 'Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker'.

Next thing I know, I feel something take over me and I somehow use the Resurrection of the dead Shout. ( No idea what the real name is so, here we are. ) a shout, I'll have you know, I've never learned. Then I wake up to see myself standing of Ddraig's head. " He shrugged helplessly, expressing his cluelessness into the matter. While he had seen some crazy ass shit in his time as Dovahkiin, this was way beyond anything he'd been through.

'seriously, what next?' Issei thought to himself, not seeing how this situation could get any more crazy.

It appeared the Universe had heard that sarcastic remark within his thoughts, and in its great wisdom and enjoyment of fucking with his head, dicieded to answer him. A great Howl sounded, and from the shadows cased by the forest came more of the shadow wolves. Dozens more then the ones Issei had burned earlier. However, they were not a cause for concern. It was what they followed that was. A Wolf twice the size of a Garbage truck, the shadows rolling like black fire across its form. It's eyes were a sickly pale green, it's teeth could double as a dagger if one were to knock one out.

The beast let out a bone chilling howl, louder then an artillery Cannon. The pack that followed it soon joined.

Rias began to back away slowly, Akeno and the rest following suit, she called fourth her power of destruction. Several crimson balls of magic floated around her. She gritted her as she ground out. " That's a Hell hound!! A Wolf made of Shadows that hunt escaped souls from punishment for the sins they comitted in life! How did an entire pack get into the forest?! " Kiba and Akeno both got ready to brawl, the Knight whipped out two new swords as the Vice-president began to use her lightning magic. Raynare and Koneko both readied themselves as well.

The pack quickly attacked them. Asia was the only one who couldn't protect herself, so it was no wonder she was the one most of the hell beasts went for. Without a second thought, Raynare pushed Asia out of the way of the Hell hounds attack. But she was the one to take the blow.

" AAAH!!!! " She screamed in pain as the claws cut through he side and into her back. The entire group rushed to her, except for Issei. He had grabbed the hellhound that had given the blow and had already sliced it in half. It disappeared, the shadows that made up its body scattered. He glared at the rest of the pack, which all took a step back.

If one were to see the look upon Issei's face at that moment, they would see a man who had succumb to unfathomable rage. his normally brown eyes had transformed to bloodred, slits that could shatter a soul. fangs grew out past his lips, the skin near his eyes turned scaley, and his hair spiked up even more. Ever sense he had unlocked his abilities as Dovahkiin he had to keep a tight rein over his emotions, well the negative ones in any case. For even back at the start of his journey in Skyrim his dovah soul and blood made his emotions and senses on par with that of the great beasts. The last time he had ever lost control of his anger had led to him earning the title of ' Dragon of War '. He didn't remember much, but when he woke from his frenzy he saw a field of dead Thalmor wizards and worriors, as well as the bones of three legandary Dragons.

From what the Imperial and storm cloak soldiers, who had been stationed at the camp together due to the temporary truce had said. The Thalmor had launched a suprise attack and came close to Killing Serana, whom was with him on the hunt for the Elder Scroll in the area, they had stopped in camp to check the news. When she had been slashed from behind he went on a rampage. He had summoned Arvak, the undead horse he had met in the Soul Carin. Then charged straight into their ranks, he swept through them as if he was the Harbinger of the apocalypse.

His sword laid bare many elves, each swing sending two or more Mer to there Graves. He lashed out with both blade and Magic. His spells caused many to burn, disintegrate or freeze solid. The carnage had drew the attention of three dragons on the Hunt, and they had thought that they would try there luck against him.

They were slain within mere seconds.

By the time he had calmed, the amount of bodies had made a small hill. The Dragons souls had already fueled his newest shout, Soul tearing. The souls he ripped from the body's of his enemies had filled the soul gems he had with him. Also the looks of horror when the Thalmor saw their newly dead comrades reanimate and try to kill them were truly wonderful.

It was for that reason he had adhered to the Greybeards teachings, to control himself,or risk himself becoming something far more monstrous then those he had faced.

But the current situation had made him snap. These mongrels had dared to wound one of his friends, his Family!! ' ** _They will die,they shall feel the wrath of the children of Akatosh, they dared to wound your mate. Teach them the folly of their sin! BREAK THEM!!!_** ' The voice of Issei's dragon soul raged, and for the first time in his life on Earth. He let the dragon soul within him free

Issei roared with the fury of an enraged Dragon. He released a large amount of his aura, a raging crimson surrounded him as he manifested his sword, Dovahsebrom radiated bloodlust as if it held its own will. The other hand was filled with a crackling blue ball of power. A Dark growl left his lips as Issei's Draconic soul took hold. One goal in mind.

Defend his family, ruthlessly slaughter the Beasts in front of him.

He charged, his aura boosted his speed to a level almost akin to Whirlwind sprint. He slashed into the pack like a wild animal each swing was accompanied by a short wimper of pain and then silence. The hounds tried to fight back, only to be outsmarted as Issei dodged with the grace of a drawn sword. His two and a half years as the Dragonborn and almost decade as a sellsword had forge a style of combat that was as simple as it was deadly, he fought to finish his opponent as fast as possible. No movement waisted, no excess motion.

No survivors in his waltz of death and ruin.

He slashed and zapped with a brutal efficiency, while no body's were left behind it did not mean no blood. Dovahsebrom bathed in the blood of the pack, and relished the chance to fell the enemies of its weilder once more. Issei dismissed his lighting a spell to hold one of his daggers, dual wielding his instruments of death and battle like a conductor in his symphony of blood and chaos. In less then five minutes the pack had been reduced to only the large Alpha.

The hound didn't get a chance to run or fight. Issei had put away his blades and pulled out Auri-EL's bow. He notched an Ebony arrow and pierced the Hell hounds skull.

Issei lowered his bow as the beast fell lifeless. He willed himself to calm, it took an enormous amount of effort but managed to soothe his rage, albeit temporarily. he took stock of himself to see no outward damage, only to feel his muscles protest any movement. It seemed to him that he was far more out of shape then he first thpught. He then ran over to Raynare. He knelt next to her, and silently gave thanks to his father. The wound while long, was extremely shallow. Most of the blood was from a vein that had been cut in her side. Asia could heal her just fine. He could also see she was unconscious.

He turned to Rias and Akeno who both looked between him and Raynare with worry and in his case, slight caution. Understandable when you think about the slaughter he'd just unleashed. He said. " Sorry you guys had to see me go off the deep end. The fact I'm a dragon in all but form means my emotions are far more tied into my powers and actions then even a Devil. So seeing any of you hurt is a sure fire way to get me to commit wholesale Murder. "

Akeno tilted her head in the innocent and cute fashion that all members of the female gender could do on instinct. " So, does that mean we're that importent to you Issei? Ara ara, so the big bad Dragon slayer is really a big softie? " She teased with a giggle. Rias soon joined in, but stopped when Issei grabbed both her and Akeno's hand.

He held them tightly, and spoke softly. " I've lost too many people and things I love Akeno, I've seen my home burned in front of my very eyes, my freinds killed because i couldn't save them. I've lost more in my two lives then most ever have Akeno, so don't doubt when I say I'd give my life for you all. You are my Family. You, Rias, Raynare and Asia and Koneko, Kiba too. I love you all and Akatosh help any who dare hurt you. " Issei at this point held his hand onto their cheeks and kissed there foreheads.

The two great Onee-sama's of Kuoh Academy both sported blushes a deeper shade then Rias's hair. They both felt there hearts flutter at his words. Neither of them had ever had a boyfriend before. Mostly because both of them knew most boys literally drool over the both of them and only looked at their bodies.

Akeno herself hates men in general, the male members of the peerage being the exception, Rias on the other hand was forced to be engaged to a prick who only cared about her family name, not her.

So you can understand why both of them were blushing the color of atomic red # 4, but you couldn't miss the small, happy smiles they sported.

Asia looked at them with an adorable pout, looking quite jealous of the affection Issei was giving the two older girls. Raynare would have too, if she were awake and lucid enough

After Raynare was treated, Issei scanned the area, this felt too calm, wait...

He couldn't hear or feel Ddraig and Tiamat anymore.

No sooner did he think that did the two dragons crash into the ground. The earth began to shake and a massive dust cloud later showed both knocked out swirls in there eyes. Standing on top of the pile they formed was Akatosh, brushing dust off his robes. He looked at them, waved and let loose a goofy grin. " Yo Issei! How's my favorite son doing? "

 **Evil cliffhanger.** **so, this story is now officially cought up with its Wattpad counterpart. so the next update will make it so the story is actually getting a real update. may all who followed this story and who left a review know, thanks!** **see ya later! _**

Next time on Dragonborn Emperor, Ashes of a forgotten truth.

" Don't forget who you are Dovahkiin!! You have slain a God!! what is one puny devil compared to the Dragon with a hunger to swallow the world!!? "


	6. how the Dragonborn deals with Bethesda

**been awhile sincei updated, but the next part isint ready yet, so here is an omake to make the wait a little better.**

today was a slow on for Issei, the familiar forest incedent had passed but things were still crazy, but then again when has he ever had a normal life? right now he was surfing the web looking at random crap, he honestly wished Skyrim had computers, heck, he would have settled for a hot shower. but nothing he could do about that. he rememberd a website that Matsuda said had good games on it, and thankfully not the perverted kind. typing the URL he was greeted with the image of the Empire, a dragon shaped sigil with the right wing missing rhe tip. and not to mention a picture of a guy in a Iron helmet and studded armor using a Shout.

 _' what, the actual fuck?? '_ Issei thought to himself as he scrolled down the page to read the articles. one such peice said. **" Just announced! The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim will be updated to be re-released on the next gen consoles this fall Bethesda has annouced that the console versions will support Mods, one of the first console games to use such a feature!** " Issei stopped reading a this point at went into reasurch about this company, and the game. after a good hour he found out that the elder scrolls series was a popular game series set in Tamriel...

Issei was quick to shut his computer off, unplug it and take it outside. as he walked pass the kitchen Raynare walked by with a glass of something, Issei want really paying attention. she asked " Issei, something wrong? " he did not answer her as he want out to the backyard and set id down on the grass. he then cast his magic to summon a bound Warhammer( they have every other weapon bound right? so why not this) and proceeded to whail the $200 piece of Machinery to bits.

all the while screaming to himself " take that you vile piece of machinery, think my life's a game huh well here take this!? HAHAHAHHAAA!?! " his ranting and mainical laughter made Raynare back up slowly into the house, the former fallen silently vowed to never let issei near a computer again...

also to stop drinking his parents jeagar.

 **this is in no way a serious update to the story, ive just had some crap happen in my life recently and needed to do something to make me laugh. if any body wants an update soon know i aam trying my hardest but between work, college and strept throat it aint easy.**


	7. The Sovereign Meets the Immortal

Y'know, it's times like these that made Issei feel like fate just loves to fuck with him. It was three days after he and the gang went to the familiar forest, and the results were just plain weird. Ddraig, who had a son thousands of years ago with the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat, was restored to his own body. Add to that Tiamat tried to kill Issei, and that the Occult Reasurch Club was attacked by a pack of Hellhounds. While most of them were without a scratch, Raynare was wounded, which caused Issei to let bust a gasket so to speak. Following the wholesale slaughter, which because of Issei's lack of intense training like he did back in Skyrim, left him needing Asia to heal several torn muscles and a few dislocated veritbays in his spine from the extreme stress he put himself under.

Add into all that Akatosh showed up, effectively curbstomping the two dragons mid brawl. The Dragon God of time and the Secret lord of the Christian faith told Issei that Ddraig was now free of the [ Boosted Gear ] but he was still connected to it, meaning that while He can now summon him, he still had the ability to use the normal powers of the Longinus. Also it meant that it's special feature, Balance Breaker, the forbidden move which unlocks only when the will of the user is set against reality completely, had changed completely from what it normally was supposed to be. It was to the point the God of the Christian faith and the King of the Divines of Tamrel was completely clueless.

Although some good came out of it, Raynare gained the baby black bird as a familiar, while Tiamat agreed to be Asia's, particularly because she had a very high level of compatibility with Dragons.

Issei still had moments were he just glomped the poor girl without warning and didn't let go for awhile, needless to say most of the other girls were not too happy with that. Asia, to nobody's suprise seemed to preen under the attention.

But, Issei was more worried about what was happening right in front of him.

Last night Rias had snuck into his room, not unusual mind you, but she had done so while the others were out. She had asked him to take her virginity and proceeded to strip bare. Issei had tried to get answers as to why she was acting like that for a bit before he could a Gremory seal appeared on the floor and a silver haired women dressed in a maid outfit appeared.

A short conversation later ( with many an insult from the stoic Maid derectied at him) and Issei had learned that Rias was engaged. And apperantly the man was someone she hated.

Issei had seen it all before, this sort of political game was a mainstay in Cyrodil, being the seat of the Empire and even in Skyrim it wasn't uncommon for a political marriage to be formed, but even then it wasn't like the two who would wed didn't have a choice. It honestly pissed him off, his life before Skyrim had too mutch of this exact same situation in it to make him feel comfortable. the situation that led to his Reason for running to Skyrim in the firstplace even more so.

Which led to his current situation.

The school day had ended an hour ago, the sun setting slowly as Issei waited for an explnation for what he was seeing. Sitting in front of him was a man somewhere around his twenties. He had dirty blond hair and a reddish suit. His face had a cocky smirk with an air of bad boy superiority around him. As if he was saying ' Im a stuckup Jackass and the lady's love it'. But what really got Issei's Draconic blood boiling was the fact the prick had his hands on Rias. He kept groping her thighs and her arms, it was to the point Issei was ready to unleash Dovahsebrom and skewer the perverted bastard.

Issei wasn't the only one, Kiba had his normal pleasant smile on his face, but the way he kept clenching his hands said he too wished he had one of his swords right now. Koneko's normally impassive face was replaced with a permanent scowl. She wasn't even eating any of her snacks, which for Issei said everything there was to know about the guy. Akeno had a pleasent smile, with a feeling of melevolence and bloodlust radiating from around her. Even Raynare, who got along with Rias worse then oil with water, had a very fierce glare aimed at the man.

In her mind, she wanted to beat Rias in the race for Issei's heart, not for her to be forced to marry a dick!! Standing behind Issei was Asia, who felt scared of the man currently groping the busty redhead.

This man's name was Riser Phenex, third son of the House of Phenex of the 72 pillars of the Underworld.

He was also a USDA graded A douchebag.

" I am rather pleased with the tea your queen has prepared Rias, it is quite delicious. " Riser said, his voice dripping with cockyness and sounding slightly condescending. It took a rather rare breed of asshole to piss Issei off with just their voice, and Riser accomplished it with only two words.

'It's honestly impressive, the fact I've held myself back this long from unleashing unholy hell upon his soul.' Issei mused to himself, his connection with Ddraig was closed for the moment. He and Tiamat had wanted some 'alone' time and he wasn't stupid enough to think he could survive the female dragons wrath.

Drago was currently sleeping on a dog bed back at his house, little guy took a liking to Issei and became his familiar, under the promise that Issei provide regular meals for him and his mother...

Thank Zenithir Issei has a Literal mountain of Gold.

In any event Akeno continued with her act, as the Maid from yesterday, who turned out to be the Queen of Sirzechs peerage. Said. " for those of you who don't know me, my name Is Grayfia Lucifuge. The Queen of the peerage of Sirzechs Lucifer. " She bowed to us in greeting. Issei was wondering what she was, well, aside from hired help obviously, because the feeling of power she gave off put her around the level of a major Deadric prince, yet if she was a mere servent...

Oh by Stendar was Issei screwed.

Rias appeared to have had enough of Riser fondling her as she slapped his hands away and stood up. " Riser, I've told you repeatedly that I have no intention of Marrying you! Why can't you get it through you thick skull I hate you? "

The way Rias spoke was as if she had said those words over and over but the recipient just didn't get the message. Riser, for his part simply smirked. " Now, now my dear Rias, you know that our parents arranged us to be married because of how low the number of pure blooded Devils left are on the decline. Your mother and father are concerned about the house of Gremory becoming extinct, which is a possibility if you don't agree to this wedding."

Risers words seemed to have an effect on Rias, she tilted her head down, her Crimson bangs covering her bluish green eyes, with her lips set into a hard grimace. Her hands clenched to the point Issei was afraid she would cut her palms with her nails. But before she could respond Issei walked behind her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Issei gave the male Phenex a glare. " If Rias has no interest in marrying you, then she doesn't have any reason to do so, if you and her family cannot accept that fact then you'll need to accept the fact she can just step down as heiress of the Gremory Family. "

His words caused the entire group to stop short, all eyes turned to him, with Rias, Riser and the others barring Raynare and Asia looking at him as if he had grown a second head. Rias was caught between two expressions, horror and awe. Awe, because the fact of the matter was that while she was the only one between her and her brother who could inherit the title of family head, her nephew Millacas was just as eligible if she stepped down.

The Horror, was the fact if it truly came to that, then she wasn't sure what her parents would do. They had been pressuring her into this marriage for three years now. She couldn't get them to stop and understand she didn't love Riser, if she did have to step down as the Heiress her parents would definitely kill her.

Her brother Sirzechs on the other hand... well, best not to contemplate that particular brand of sis-con crazy right now.

Riser's face turned red as his anger grew. He didn't care who this low-class upstart was. He wasn't going to let anybody steal Rias away from him!? He said " Who do you think you are, you low class scum!? "

Issei narrowed his eyes at the stuckup Jackass in front of him. Issei had dealt with his kind before, the best way to make them back down was complete and utter humiliation. He let out a low burst of killing intent, enough to make most of the members have a breif Flashback to the other night. They collectively hoped he wouldn't go feral again quite so soon, and both their guests to feel a shiver down their backs. " I am the child of Akatosh the Dragon of time, as well as the Red Dragon Emperor. So watch how you talk, whelp! "

As if summoned by his words, two pairs of wings jutted out of his back as his black and crimson armor melted onto his person. The first were the standard Devil wings, while the second were the wings he had gained when Ddraig was resurrected. He spread the Crimson wings out until they nearly touched the walls. His coat of arms glistening in the Burning light of the sunset from the window

The magnificent sight had the three mature looking girls and one sweet innocent Nun blushing, they all had seen Issei become a diffrent person when that armor went on, gone was any trace of the funny and kind hearted boy they had feelings for. In place of him was man who had led armies and kingdoms, who had fought wars and slain monsters that threatened his people.

Gone was the young teenager they thought they knew, and revealed was the Dragon slaying Emperor of Tamriel.

Grayfia, the silver haired maid, and wife of the current Lucifer ( A.N. never understood why she was a maid to her in laws, seems kinda like she didn't want to acknowledge that fact. ) was beginning to wonder about our favorite Dovahkiin. The boy had so much to him then she had thought last night, the power he unleashed was at least level with Riser when the arrogant boy had enough sense to get serious. But this Issei Hyoudou let his strength flow out with a casual air that suggested this was nothing to him.

Grayfia had decided that this one merited further consideration.

Before anyone could say anything, another transport circle lit up. This one matching that of the House of Gremory.

Sirzechs pov.

When Rias had told me that the boy she had saved from dying at the hands of a Fallen Angel claimed to be a reincarnation of a long past Demigod( Skyrim lore clearly says that a Dragonborn is technically a child of Akatosh so it counts.) One from a Pantheon of Gods lost to time no less, I was skeptical.

When she got to the part about the god being a dragon who held rein over time, I began to get a little nervous. When the boy summoned a Dragon with strength on par with an ultimate class Devil, who backed up his story. Thats the point I decided to try and get some information about this Akatosh and see if he or his son posed any danger to Rias and her Peerage.

I asked Ajuka Beelzebub, the arguably smartest mind in the Devil Faction. He said that there was no mention of an Akatosh, or any of the other names that Rias had gotten from this Issei kid.

Then when word of the events of the Familiar forest incedent reached me, I asked outside of Devil territory. Michael, the seraphim of heaven, and the first Archangel had asked me to a meeting yesterday to go over if the name was accurate.

It was a meeting I'm almost positive I wish to never have again.

Flashback.

" So Michael, why did you ask for a meeting about this? " I asked him, he seemed a little nervous. About what I don't know but if the current leader of Heaven was wary about this I formation then this could be trouble.

Micheal looked up to see me walking to the table at the outdoor café we had agreed to have the meeting at. Even rulers of Heaven and Hell want a break every once in a while.

" Sirzechs, I'm glad you could make it. " He said without meeting my eyes, this was really starting to worry me, I've had several meetings with the First Sreaph before. But this was the first I've seen him this distressed about a topic.

" The reason I've asked for this meeting is the name you said this supposed Demigod used for the god that sired him, are you absolutely certain it was Akatosh? " he asked finally looking at me, and when I nodded he groaned and, to my eternal suprise banged his head on the table.

Ok, this is starting to freak me out, if Michael of all people did something like that because of a simple name, then whoever this is must be trouble.

What have I gotten myself into?

Flashback end.

It was after he calmed down that he told me the truth of the matter. How there was another world, how the God of the bible was also Akatosh, the Dragon god of time and chief Divine of this world called Nirn. The fact that he had two aspects, like the Greek Gods had there Roman aspects, was intriguing. But when I asked him about the Great war and why he would allow people to think he died, he said how the aspects were separate from each other but shared one mind.

Or if you'd prefer, sorta like twins with telepathy.

The aspect in this world had in fact been killed, and around that time something called the Oblivion crisis had happened to the other world, that forced Akatosh to stay in Nirn until he sent Issei's soul to earth, thus re-establishing his connection to our world, and in doing so, allowed him to create another biblical aspect. Hard to believe that a secret this big could be kept for so long.

But I need to focus right now, gotta talk to Rias.

Issei pov.

As the red light from the magic circle died down, the figure was made clear. It was a man somewhere around his early thirties, his long crimson hair was the same shade as Rias's. He was adorned in wickedly sharp spiked armor, with a flowing robe underneath. His face set into a serious stare that had almost everyone in the room backing up, the only ones not were the Maid Grayfia, Rias and myself.

Yet it took the entirety of my will to not fall to my knees when I felt his power. The man standing in front of us held within himself power beyond any I've felt on this planet. Even Ddraig was weaker then this man, and the red dragon Emperor was one of the strongest Dragons I know!!

What the fuck did he eat as a kid!?!

Once upon a time, I'd have been able to match both Merunes Dagon and Molag bal in a fight and still walk away whole, and seeing as this man felt like he could crush them without breaking a sweat, I'd need to be up to par. But with my power and body the way they are now, I'd best watch my step.

Riser in particular seemed the most wary. And if the brief but potent glare the man gave him was any indication then this must not be her father, so that leaves...

" So, your the one my sister has told me about, Issei Hyoudou was it? Or do you prefer your title? " Sirzechs asked of me. He stared me down with steel in his eyes, a look I've both given and received most often during my time as Emperor.

I said " I don't particularly care, but seeing as your sister is my 'master' you can call me Issei. " Sirzechs nodded, then he smiled widely as turned to Rias and proceeded to try to squish the life out of her with a hug. " Rias!! Oh its been way too long Lil ' sister!? " She was squirming like crazy, she looked at me with a begging expression, her eyes pleading me to get her out of the hug from literally the Prince of Darkness.

Rolling my eyes playfully, while inwardly wondering if this guy was playing with a full deck, I grabbed the back of her shirt and somehow extracted Rias from the death grip. Setting her behind me I said. " While I can appreciate the amount you care for Rias, I'm afraid that we need to be serious for now. "

Grayfia, whom had been so quiet I actually forgot she was there, pinched Sirzechs on his cheek and pulled, rather hard if the man tears were any idication. " Milord, how many times have I told you to act your age? " The silver haired maid spoke without an inflection or any sign of emotion. The man who had his face diformed from his cheek being stretched out was trying to say something but it just came out as jibrish.

" *cough* " Akeno cleared her throat, getting the attention of everyone, the dark haired beauty said " Sorry to iterupt, but maybe we should get back on track? " Sirzechs nodded and turned to Grayfia. " Grayfia, you can head home, I'll deal with this. " The Silver haired maid looked like she was going to argue, but a stern look from the King of the Underworld made her nod and she left.

Turning to Rias, Sirzechs said. " Rias, if you truly have no wish to Marry Riser, then you have a chance to stop it. Father and Lord Phenex have agreed to let you fight in an unofficial rating game. If you win your marriage is canceled, but should you lose, you must marry him. "

Riser himself smirked at the news, while most of my friends seemed a little worried. Rias on the other hand, set herself in a determined stance and said. " Fine then, I'll accept the offer, I will crush you Riser!!! "

Sirzechs sent his little sister a small smile that went unnoticed by her, as he said. " Father and Lord Phenex have agreed to give you a total of 10 days before the game to prepare and to train. And before you even think about it, you've never been in a rating game before so you need to be ready, don't let you're pride get in the way. "

It was obvious that Rias was just about to say something along the lines her brother was thinking. When she nodded Riser opened his stupid mouth again. " So Rias, are these six the only pieces you currently have? " The third son of the House of Phenex asked rather smugly. Sirzechs said, before Rias could speak. " Actually, she has one other piece, but due to problems with his Sacred Gear, the boy cannot compete. "

Riser's smirk grew wider as the news came. " well, I feel sorry for you Rias, seeing as I have a full set. Oh Girls! " with the snap of his fingers a magic circle appeared, golden hellfire spread without burning anything as a group of fifteen girls appeared. They each felt... rather weak to me, the only ones of note were the woman in purple who had a similar demonic feeling compared to Akeno, meaning she must be Riser's queen. And a younger looking girl around Asia's height, with twin drill like pigtails on the side of her head, her hair and skin tone matched that of Riser, while her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue. Her figure was not that bad to be honest, slim, but not unhealthy, fit muscle from what little I could see of her legs and arms with that frilly dress she wore. Maybe a B-cup, or low-C wonder how they -- BAD, BAD Issei get those perverted thoughts out!!

I shook my head, along with a hopefully small blush, to deal with the perverse derection my mind had started to go, I think I've hung out with Matsuda and Motohama too much before I got my memories back...

In any case this girl had my intrest, her sent smelled so much like Riser that...

Oh, that sick bastard...

" Ok, I'm not a guy who gets pissed off real easy, nor do I care much about a guys preference for what type of girl he likes, but seriously man? Having a Harem that has your little sister in it? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Not to mention your supposidly engaged! Hell, doesn't that negate the contract seeing as he's cheating on Rias with his peerage, and with his own sister at that!? " I scream at the group, pointing at the blushing blond Ojou-sama as the rest of the Phenex peerage began to glare at me.

While Sirzechs looked torn between saying something and not falling over with laughter, as the perverted sis-con was looking ready to brawl as his eyes twiched heavily, a large vein pulsing on his head. Rias and the Girls were giggling like crazy, yes even Koneko, at the face Riser was making. The stupid yakitori just grumbled as he said. " first off, my sister isn't in my harem, secondly, she's only in my peerage to help command them during a rating game. "

I just gave him a droll stare as he fumbled for an excuse, but he just soon gave up and signaled one of his pawns to attack, the girl with the Bó tried to bash me in the stomach. I cought the staff in the middle and proceeded to break it by crushing it with my hand.

OW!?, shit, forgot about the splinters...

The girl looked so mortified at her weapon breaking, she bent down and started to actually tear up...

For some reason I feel like an ass now...

Two girls with cat ears came over to console the one on the floor. I turned to Riser and said. " you might wanna start looking for a new fiancee Yakitori, because if that's the best your harem has, your screwed. " Riser just sneered as he and the rest if his girls teleported away.

I turned to Rias, who matched my look of determination with her own. Even without saying anything, I knew we both had the same thought.

' Time to start training '

 **well, it may have been about Six months behind schedule, but its out now. thank you all for your continued support and sorry if anyone feel this wasnt worth the wait. my father has been real sick an i need to help my mom take care of the house and him. not to mention i work the Grave shift this quarter. but in recompense here is a sneak peak of the next chapter.**

 **next time- Training of the Dragonguard.**

Issei pov.

I stood atop the Hill the dirt path led up, waiting for the rest to catch up to me. Today, we start our training. Down below me over the side of the hill was the entrance to a magnificent Valley, but it was not a narrow passage between two mountains, no, this valley stretched for a dozen miles to the sides, the mountains around us reached high into the air, each peak so high that the **Monahven** was but a child in comparison, a raging river fell down the side of one such monolith, creating a beautiful waterfall. The sound of wing beats told me that Durnehviir and Drago both flew overhead, their red and Silverish grey scales contrasting with the light purple sky of the underworld. The young western Dragon and the older Tamreilic Drake were flying to scout out the location of our training ground.

But in any case Rias had originally wanted us to stay in her family summer home up in the Mountains of Osaka, but I managed to convince her that if we ruffed it the training would be more effective, so that's why we were currently in a mountain range located within her family territory in the underworld.

The way she described it before we left yesterday left me almost giddy at the prospect of going there, an uninhabited mountain range, filled with valleys, small grassland, forests and several lakes. It could go from Autumn forest to cold snowy pass in a mountain range in ten steps. Not to mention all the wild animals and dangerous beasts. Even the odd troll or two...

It was like a mini Skyrim!!

Breaking me from my rather childish excitement was Rias as she walked next to me, the beautiful redhead said " Well Issei? What do you think? " Her voice carried a hint of pride, understandable, when one considers the fact that the Gremory Family owns several such regions within the Underworld. As well as the fact that this mountain range, while unnamed was rather close to the center of her family's holdings.

She wore casual clothes today, far better for the wilderness then her school uniform. She had her pulled back into a long ponytail, that in my opinion looked beautiful on her, she still had that one strand standing up though. She wore a baby blue blouse that was covered by a black vest with several pockets housing small essential camping gadgets. Such as matches, protein bars for a quick bite, and more. A small but undeniably sharp hunting knife was strapped to her curvey waist, attached to the belt of her blue jeens and on her feet were a pair of black hiking boots, which in my opinion, was the hardest thing to get her to put on.

It appears even if she is a Devil, she still has a girls dislike of anything that doesn't fit her 'Tastes' for fashion.

Without looking at her I said. " Well, I feel like you knew that I would've loved to see this place. And that I am going to enjoy this trip of ours. " I turned to her and gave what had to have been a goofy grin because she just giggled at me.

Up above Durnehviir roared, and upon looking up I saw him being dive bombed by another dragon.

A Blood Dragon...

Well, shit...

 **See ya next time my loyal minions.**


	8. Sorry, and goodbye

**hey guys its wolf again, and i have to make a confession, ive lost focus with this story, i cant seem to push events in a way i want and i just dont have the time in my life for this story. my father currently has cancer, linfoma to be exact. also, my cousin has recently died from cancer, in her brain to be precise. so with that in mind i must say that Highschool DXD the Crimson Dragonborn Emperor is now up for adoption. for those of you wondering, ive had this story up on wattpad since at least late 2015, and while i cant continue to write this myself, id ask someone who feels like they could do this story justice to pick up where i left off, because even if im not the one writing, this story still deserves to be told. that's not to say i wont be writing anymore. just that for the foreseeable future ill be sticking to smaller stories.**

 **this is wolf saying " may we meet again in Sovangarde brothers. "**


End file.
